In the night
by fearvap
Summary: Isabella, es una chica del bajo mundo, de poca belleza y encantos, pero su vida cambiará tras encontrarse con una persona en una fiesta  un poco fuera de lo normal en la ciudad de Port Ángeles. ¿Qúe sucederá con ella en este largo camino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Desconcierto**_

¿Te has sentido en una rutina donde tu vida del día a día no tiene sentido alguno? ¿Qué pasaría si las historias, mitos y leyendas se hacen realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas sintiéndote con una sed insaciable, una sed que matarías por obtener?, porque eres inmortal…

Me encontraba en las calles de Port Ángeles, esperando a mi próxima víctima, sentada fumándome un cigarrillo. Pertenecía al bajo mundo, por lo que mi vida no era muy glamorosa e importante. Robaba para poder comer y comprar las cosas que me gustaban y no era algo con lo que gozaba, es más, lo detestaba, era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa de hacer, pero no podía hacer nada más. Además de eso, tenía mi autoestima baja, me sentía fea y no tenía confianza en mí misma, pero esa era yo y nada podía cambiar.

Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 20 años y no era muy agraciada como las modelos de alta costura o como las típicas mujeres que gastan una fortuna para cuidar su piel, sus cabellos y sus uñas para verse más jóvenes. A diferencia de ellas mi cabello era tan corto como el de un hombre y teñido de color negro, tenía un pequeño piercing en mi nariz, oreja y ombligo. En la parte baja de mi cadera derecha, poseía un tatuaje con líneas con forma de espinas rodeando a una pequeña mariposa, que para mi gusto no era tan fea. Mi modo de vestir no era con cosas caras y femeninas, solo ropa de fácil uso y comodidad por el simple hecho de que necesitaba correr después de robar, y de fácil uso me refiero a un sudadera, pantalones anchos y zapatillas de lona, no me maquillaba los ojos o los labios, por lo que a simple vista parecía un hombre y era mejor así, porque si descubrían que era una chica podían darme una buena paliza.

Vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento del bajo mundo de Port Ángeles. Mi madre me abandonó cuando yo tenía solo dieciséis años y mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía siete. A veces me preguntaba si yo era la del problema… jamás tuve una caricia o un beso tierno. Cuando iba a las plazas de alto mundo, me sentaba debajo de un árbol a fumar un cigarro y veía pasar a las familias felices de la vida con sus hijos, compartiendo, riendo, jugando, bebiendo, mostrando sus joyas y trajes elegantes para que todo el mundo las vieran como las más distinguidas y refinadas mujeres compitiendo unas con otras. Quería creer que yo tuve algo similar, quería creer que esa era mi vida, pero mi realidad era otra, a veces me preguntaba si era masoquista por el simple hecho de ver las cosas que me producían dolor… me daba tanta envidia esa gente de la alta alcurnia que lo tenían todo con solo sentar su enorme culo en una silla detrás de un escritorio y dentro de una oficina, donde su único trabajo era mirar y ordenar a los demás para hacer el trabajo pesado. ¿Por qué no tuve esa suerte? Supongo que en mi corazón tenia tanto odio hacia mi madre que quizás Dios me estaba castigando.

Tenía veinte años y hace tiempo que no poseía una relación con alguien, estaba sola, pero creo que era lo mejor. Me he preguntado si existe alguien en este mundo quien pueda hacerme realmente feliz, para abrazarlo tan fuerte con ambos brazos y no dejarlo escapar jamás.

Ya tenía puesta mi vista en mi próxima víctima, me llamó la atención su collar de oro en su cuello y su cartera en su hombro. Tenía ventaja de escapar porque ella era una anciana que con suerte casi caminaba. Me dirigí hacia ella caminando más rápido de lo normal, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi garganta por la adrenalina subiendo por mis venas y ya al toparme frente a frente con ella tomé su collar y le arrebaté su cartera, corriendo lo más rápido que pude sin parar y sin mirar hacia atrás. No me sentía orgullosa de robarle a una anciana que ni siquiera podía defenderse, pero tenía hambre, casi no me quedaban cigarros y tenía que pagar las cuentas de mí casa o si podía llamarle así. Ya en un lugar seguro guardé su collar en el bolsillo y solo saque el dinero que tenía en su billetera, tuve la américa con esa señora, había suficiente como para no robar en un mes. ¿Cómo se le ocurría andar con tanto dinero en la cartera? Regresé a mi departamento y me cambié la ropa a algo más femenino para ir a la agencia de policía sin que sospecharan nada, para devolver la cartera antes que me empezaran a buscar. No me gustaba tener evidencia de las cosas robadas asique las dejaba fuera de la estación de policía o simplemente las devolvía.

Me dirigí a la estación más cercana y entré. Estaba nerviosa pero no podía dejar la cartera tirada como solía hacerlo porque estaba lleno de policías afuera.

-Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Sí. Encontré esta cartera no muy lejos de aquí y quise venir a dejarla. – traté de no ponerme nerviosa. – quizás puedan contactar a la dueña o algo.

-Eso haremos, gracias. - Me estaba alejando para irme cuando sentí que me habló de nuevo. – ¿No quieres esperar a la señora?

-No. – dije dando casi un salto y recordé que debía relajarme. – Tengo que hacer cosas.

-¿Segura? ¿Por qué no la esperas? – me ganó, recordé que no debía actuar de forma sospechosa.

-Está bien. – me senté cerca del mesón donde estaba el hombre.

Miraba por todas partes, lo minutos pasaron y vi cuando el policía llamaba a la anciana. Me sentía nerviosa, temía que la anciana reconociera mi rostro o algo de mí. Me acerqué al policía casi sudando como caballo.

-Disculpa.

-¿Te sientes bien? – me miró un poco extrañado por mi forma de sudar. Me preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Si… bueno no... Me duele el estómago... ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí al baño caminando lo más normal posible, pero sentía mis piernas temblar de una forma casi anormal. Estaba asustada, temía que la señora me reconociera, debía quitarme ese sentimiento de mi cuerpo antes de salir del baño, antes que mis nervios me traicionaran. Respiré lo más hondo posible un par de veces y conté hasta diez, dicen que eso relaja. – Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – mojé mi rostro, lo sequé con un pedazo de papel y salí del baño.

Al salir, vi a la señora que había robado. El policía dirigió su mirada hacia mí al igual que la anciana, traté de poner mi mejor cara y dar una sonrisa sínica.

-¿Tú encontraste mi cartera? – me preguntó la señora con su voz temblorosa.

-Sí. La encontré no muy lejos de aquí. – la señora dio unos pasos hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias mijita, pensé que tendría que hacer todo un papeleo. - no sabía qué hacer, me sentí tan culpable, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho y la abracé. Fue lo más sínico que había hecho en mi vida.

-De nada.

-Ten. – la vieja estiró su mano dándome un pequeño sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú recompensa. – agregó dándome una sonrisa en su cara arrugada. Abrí el sobre y era mucho dinero, quería aceptar pero se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

-No… no puedo…

-Por favor… acepta las gracias de una pobre vieja. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Está bien. – me sentí mal, la misma persona que me estaba dando dinero era la persona a quien yo le había robado. El policía me miró sonriendo, como si él hubiera recibido el dinero. Tomé el sobre y me fui de ahí. No me sentía para nada orgullosa pero lo necesitaba. Traté de pensar que nada me importaba, solo mi felicidad era la que importaba, solo yo y nadie más.

Pasaron los días y fui a caminar dirigiéndome a cualquier lado que fuera posible y vi a unos hombres entrar por un callejón y después por una puerta, de curiosa me dirigí hacia allá y me paré frente esa puerta. No supe si tocar o no, pero cuando tenía decidido irme de ahí, me abrieron la puerta y entré. Caminé por un pasillo largo y me encontré con un antro enorme. Había mucha gente pero tampoco había una gran multitud que suele encontrarse en la mayoría de los antros de Port Ángeles, era lo justo y lo necesario para hacer el lugar un poco más grato. Comencé a bailar para despejar mi mente, cuando empecé a divertirme una mujer se acercó a mí y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Tomó un manojo de dinero y me lo puso frente a mis ojos, intenté robárselos pero no pude.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – se acercó a mi oído para que pudiera escucharla.

-Isabella…

-Sí que sabes bailar Bella. ¿Quieres un trago?

-Sólo si tú invitas. – me sonrió, supuse que eso fue un sí. Se dirigió a la barra y yo la seguí. Nos dieron dos tragos apenas la mujer se acercó.

-¿Y tus amigas?

-No tengo amigas…

-¿Y eso por qué? Todo el mundo tiene amigas y hoy en día nadie sale sin ellas.

Ella era delgada, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color castaño oscuro, su rostro era delicado, casi sin ninguna imperfección y sus ojos eran de color ámbar pero tenían algo extraño, su mirada me causaba un poco de miedo.

-Supongo que me gusta la soledad… - le sonreí. - Disculpa tengo que ir al baño.

Me dirigí al baño, estaba transpirando, el calor de ahí adentro me estaba sofocando. Abrí la llave del agua, mojé mi rostro y bebí un poco. Sentí una leve brisa que hicieron ponerme los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? - Me di vuelta a mirar, era ella.

-Te dije… me gusta la soledad…

-A nadie le gusta la soledad, Bella…

-Isabella… - le corregí.

-Diminutivo. Te queda bien. – se acercó más a mí. – Eres muy hermosa. – No quería oírla más, quería salir de ahí, algo dentro de mí me decía que corriera lo más rápido posible. Me di vuelta y miré al espejo, ella solo me observaba.

-Debes estar ciega. - ¿Cómo podía decir que era hermosa si yo misma estaba viendo mi rostro en el espejo y no tenía nada de hermosa?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Eres la primera persona que lo dice…

-Ese es el problema… no soy una persona. – se acercó a mi oído. – Soy un vampiro… - me susurró. Vi como sacó sus colmillos y los clavó en mi cuello. Vi mi sangre cayendo por mis hombros, mis pupilas se dilataron, mi respiración era lenta y casi sin aliento. Cuando comencé a gritar me soltó y en un parpadeo la mujer me dejó sola en el baño, sin pensarlo solo corrí sin detenerme para salir de ahí. Me dolía demasiado la herida en mi cuello, llegué a mi departamento casi con un hilo en la garganta, quería gritar. Puse pestillo a la puerta, cerré todas las ventanas, fui al baño y traté de limpiar la herida, pero no dejaba de sangrar y yo no dejaba de sudar. Me sentía enferma. Quizás todo eso de la mordida estaba provocando que mi cuerpo pensara que me estaba enfermando, asique me fui a la cama a tratar de dormir. Me sentí muy débil.

Sentía un ardor casi insoportable, no dejaba de sudar, no sabía que me pasaba. La mejor opción hubiera sido ir a un hospital, pero me sentía tan débil, tan endeble y enferma que no era capaz de tomar el teléfono para llamar a urgencias. Estaba sola y asustada. ¿Realmente me había mordido un vampiro? ¿Realmente esas cosas existían? ¿Qué era real? Nada parecía tener sentido, nada parecía ser cuerdo, nada era equilibrado. ¿Realmente tenía veneno en mi sangre? ¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba confundida, perdida en mi oscuridad. ¿Sería esto un castigo? ¿Estaría pagando por las cosas malas que hice? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en mí? ¿Por qué yo?...

La luz del sol me despertó, me molestaba en mis ojos, quizás tenia migraña. Traté de cerrar las cortinas pero una pequeña porción de luz tocó mi brazo y lo quemó.

-¿Pero qué mierda…? – ¿era esto posible? Pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero al parecer no era así. Puse mi mano en el rayo de luz con un poco de miedo y dudosa de volver a hacerlo. - ¡AH! – volví a quemarme. - ¡¿Por qué está pasándome esto? – golpeé la cama con mis puños y tiré la almohada lejos de mí. Me oculté en la sombra, estaba asustada. Con cuidado traté de cerrar la cortina y pude lograrlo. Me dirigí al baño y miré mi pálido, sudoroso y ensangrentado rostro. No podía salir del departamento con el sol en alto, debía ingeniármelas para que llegara la noche rápido y dirigirme a ese lugar a plantarle cara a la mujer que me hizo esto, si es que lograba encontrarla. No hallé nada mejor que prender la televisión y tratar de ver algo que me gustara, pero no había nada. Me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación y me estiré en la cama para tratar de dormir.

Al despertar ya era el atardecer y rogué con que solo fuera un sueño. Volví a poner mi mano frente a un rayo de luz con la esperanza de que no me quemara, pero fue inútil, el sol volvió a quemarme y había algo que me quemaba aún más, era algo que me quemaba mi garganta. Fui a la cocina a buscar comida, vi pollo y le di una mordida para comerlo, pero a los segundos de ponerlo en mi boca, a los mismos segundos lo escupí, sentí un sabor extraño, un sabor que jamás había sentido, un sabor parecido a lo podrido y no encontraba la explicación del ¿Por qué? si el pollo era de ayer. Busqué más cosas, saqué una bebida, flan, cualquier cosa y todo lo escupía. Abrí el congelador y había un pedazo de carne medio congelado, apenas lo vi mi boca se hizo agua. Estuve esperando a que se derritiera y cada gota de sangre que daba la carne me lo tomaba, era tanta mi desesperación que comencé a lamer la carne cruda para derretirlo un poco más. Tomé la bandeja de carne y la puse en el sol con mucho cuidado para no quemarme. Puse agua en una olla y la puse a calentar. Desesperada para que se calentara rápido saqué la carne que había puesto en el sol y algo se descongeló. Tiró mucha más sangre y sin pensarlo un segundo más, la bebí lo más rápido posible. Tomé un poco del agua caliente y lo puse sobre la carne para que arrojara más sangre. Su sabor no lo podía comparar, era tan delicioso, tan dulce que parecía que todo era una simple mentira, un producto de mi imaginación. La carne comenzó a ponerse tierna y en cuanto pude comencé a beber la sangre que estaba ahí adentro. Deseaba más, mi cuerpo pedía más.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Permuta**_

Ya la noche había llegado, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero en cierto modo me alegraba de haber tenido mi tiempo ocupado en algo que deseaba o sino me hubiera vuelto loca. Salí lo más rápido que pude del departamento y me dirigí a aquel lugar sin saber que hacer o que decir, sin saber que me esperaría, sin saber nada.

Me dirigí al antro de anoche a averiguar lo que me estaba pasando, me sentía confundida e indefensa, no sabía lo que hacía pero necesitaba ayuda y que mejor recurrir a la persona que me había mordido. Al entrar estaba vacío y solo habían cuatro mujeres tiradas en unos de los sillones, riéndose y tomando algo rojo.

-Vaya, Bella, viniste. – me dijo la mujer que había mordido mi cuello anoche.

-Quiero respuestas… - dije sin vacilar.

-Que emocionante es esto. – dijo otra de las mujeres, claro que ella era joven, casi de mi edad.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – me dirigí donde ella.

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres hermosa.

-No soy hermosa…

-Si lo eres. Solo que te ocultas en esa ropa que no parecen nada más que trapos viejos.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

-Te estas convirtiendo en una de nosotras. – dijo sonriéndome. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a mí un poco asustada por mi reacción.

-¡No!... esto no es real… - comencé a llorar de desesperación por no comprender algo que no era comprensible, algo que solo existía en la imaginación, algo irreal.

-Shhh, no llores Bella…

-¡ISABELLA! – grité corrigiéndole.

-Shh, tranquila… toma. – me mostró en sus manos una copa de lo que ellas estaban tomando.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que tu cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos.

Apenas sentí el olor a sangre mi boca se hizo agua. Traté de resistirme pero el deseo me mataba. Me acerque a la mujer un poco temblorosa y saque de su mano la copa.

-Bebe, Bella… con eso te sentirás mejor.

Miré la copa en mis manos y tenía dudas de hacerlo, pero mi apetito, deseo y ansias fueron mayores. Acerqué la copa hacia mis labios lentamente olfateando el dulce aroma de la sangre. Bebí y sentí como mi cuerpo se dividía en dos, sentí como mi corazón había dejado de latir, como mis sentidos se agudizaban, después de eso sentí un dolor agudo en mis dientes, era un ardor incomparable, era un dolor que tomaba hasta mi cabeza, toqué mis dientes y sentí algo puntiagudo, eran mis nuevos colmillos, mis uñas comenzaron a crecer de forma puntiagudas y tan filosas como cuchillos y tan fuertes como el acero.

-También recuerdo mi transformación, recuerdo que fue dolorosa al igual que la tuya. – dijo la mujer que me transformó en esto.

Ya el dolor al fin había terminado, podía sentirme más fuerte y con mucha más confianza en mí misma, me sentí poderosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? – me preguntó otras de las mujeres que estaban ahí.

-Bien…

-Bella, ahora si podemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Esme, ella es Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee. Después las conocerás, ven, tienes que asearte.

Esme parecía ser la líder de las cuatro, la mujer que transformó a las demás al igual que a mí. Alice era de cabello anaranjado y estaba cortado en degradé siendo la parte de atrás más corto que adelante, de labios finos, tez morena y sus ojos eran de color celestes con pequeñas pecas alrededor de sus ojos, jamás había visto ojos tan hermosos como los de ella. Rosalie era rubia de pelo largo y liso, de ojos verde agua, de labios clásicos y su rostro era tan fino y delicado que era ver la delicadeza de una rosa. Renesmee por otra parte, también era muy hermosa. Su cabello era negro de piel morena perfecta y sus ojos eran grises claros, sus labios eran carnosos y de facciones muy delicadas. Realmente todas eran hermosas y yo no podía compararme con ninguna, ni con Esme, mi creadora.

Me llevó a una pequeña habitación donde estaba el baño y puso el agua de la tina.

-Listo, con esto podrás asearte. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamar, te dejaré ropa sobre la cama. – cerró la puerta para que yo pudiera sacar la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Me metí a la tina de baño y no hacía nada más que pensar si todo esto era real, pero debía convencer de ello, que esto si era de verdad. Me limpié la sangre que tenía en mi cuello y me percaté que mi herida de la mordedura había sanado por completo, automáticamente mi cuerpo había sacado los piercing que tenía en mi nariz, oreja y ombligo, mi tatuaje de mariposa en mi cadera había desaparecido y mi cabello sacó el tinte negro, además de eso creció como por arte de magia hasta mi cintura. No podía creer mi cambio, era muy irreal para ser verdad.

Me salí de la tina porque no creía lo que me estaba pasando, me miré al espejo y me di cuenta que no solo mi cabello había cambiado de largo, también había cambiado a un color café chocolate y mis ojos ya no eran de color café oscuro, ahora eran de un color verde esmeralda, mi piel de ser morena pasó a ser tez dorada. Todo esto era real, nada era ficción o algo por el estilo, no podía creer lo que me había pasado. Me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla que estaba a mano y sequé mi cabello con el secador, salí del baño y me dirigí a la cama del dormitorio, donde Esme me había dicho que me había dejado ropa. Cuando me lo vi puesto me quedé sin palabras, era un vestido negro con escote en V de una cadena muy brillante que seguía por los hombros y se unían en la espalda haciéndose una sola cadena que caía llegando hasta por debajo de mis muslos. Le daba un toque fantástico al vestido, además se acentuaba a mi figura, como si me lo hubieran hecho a mi medida. Tocaron a la puerta, era Renesmee.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí.

-Vaya Bella. – ya no quise corregir diciendo mí nombre, me acostumbré a que me digieran así y además me gustaba. – Te ves hermosa. Ahora entiendo por qué Esme te eligió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esme puede ver la belleza interna de la gente y la hace florecer.

-O sea que todas eran…

-¿Feas y sin confianza? Sí… hasta cuando Esme llegó y nos cambió.

-¿Qué tan vieja es Esme?

-Lo suficiente como para saber demasiado del mundo y de las personas. – no le agradó mucho que hiciera esa pregunta, pero tenía dudas. - Ven deja maquillarte. – me sentó en una de las sillas del baño y comenzó a pintar mi rostro.

-¿A qué edad te transformó a ti?

-A los veintidós…

-¿Y qué edad deberías tener ahora?

-Eso no se pregunta Bella… es de mala educación. – me sonrió.

-Lo siento…

-Igual no tengo problema en decírtelo, pero no le preguntes a ninguna de las otras. Ahora yo debería tener trecientos años. Alice ciento dos, Rosalie ochenta y cuatro y Esme… - dio una pausa y agregó. – Esme debería estar cerca de los quinientos o seiscientos años… si es que no es más.

-¿Cuántos hay como nosotros?

-Si te digiera la cantidad no lo creerías.

-Trataré de creer.

-Entre hombres y mujeres… hay alrededor de doscientos en el mundo.

-¿Tan pocos?

-¿Creíste que éramos más?

-Pues la verdad si…

-No transformamos por transformar… - me sonrió. – Debemos pensar en nuestra comida. Estas lista. Ponte estas. – eran unos magníficos zapatos taco aguja de cuero del color del vestido.

-Son hermosos. Gracias.

Al mirarme al espejo cuerpo entero no podía ver lo que veía. Era como si fuera otra persona, mi cabello había tomado la forma ondulado. Ahora me parecía a esas mujeres que durante tanto tiempo veía sentada debajo de un árbol, ahora era una de ellas, al fin había algo que había cambiado mi mundo por completo y me sacó de la oscuridad en la que estaba viviendo. Ahora tenía libertad y poder, más que cualquier ser humano aquí en la tierra.

-Vamos Bella, las demás tienen que verte. – bajamos al salón donde ellas estaban y todas se dieron vuelta a observarme.

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo Esme acercándose a mí. – Eres más hermosa de lo que vi en tus ojos.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Vaya, ella sonríe… - dijo Rosalie, casi sin emoción. – Pensé que estarías amargada prácticamente toda tu vida.

-No la molestes Rosalie. – le dijo Alice. – De verdad te ves fantástica.

-Vamos niñas… - dijo Esme.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-Necesitas ropa o ¿piensas usar ese vestido todos los días?

-No, supongo que no.

Salimos del lugar de donde nos encontrábamos y lo primero que vi fueron cuatro modelos de autos con los que siempre había soñado tener. Me quedé boca abierta cuando los vi.

-Toma. – me lanzó Esme unas llaves. – Ahí está unos de tus regalos. – era un quinto auto que estaba atrás de cuatro. Era un Volkswagen de color negro, cuando lo vi no supe que decir, solo grite de alegría. Esme tenía un Nissan GT-R, Alice conducía un Ford negro, Rosalie conducía un Audi R8 y Renesmee un BMW serie 6 convertible.

-¿Todos estos autos son…?

-¿Del año? Sí. – me respondió Alice. En realidad iba a preguntar si eran robados.

-Vaya… - realmente no sabía que decir.

-Cierra la boca Bella. – me dijo Rosalie. – Te entraran moscas. – dijo sonriéndome.

-Bienvenida a los lujos, Bella. – gritó Renesmee emocionada.

-Este mundo es fantástico. – dije casi sin aliento.

-Este es nuestro mundo… - me susurró Esme en mi oído. – Vamos y tú Bella solo síguenos.

Subí al auto y lo primero que noté fue el olor a nuevo. No tuve tiempo de seguir contemplando el auto, las chicas ya se habían ido dejándome atrás. Tomé la llave y la introduje haciendo contacto para prenderlo. Alcancé a las chicas en un cerrar de ojos, estaba realmente emocionada por mi nuevo mundo de lujos, cosas que jamás me hubiera atrevido a soñar y que ahora las tenía en la palma de mi mano. Seguimos manejando hasta cuando llegamos a uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad. Todas nos bajamos de los autos y entramos como si nos hubieran estado esperando.

-Renesmee, Alice ayuden a Bella con la ropa. – ambas obedecieron a Esme y por otra parte Rosalie estaba en su mundo viendo ropa y joyas para ella.

-Ven Bella esto te quedará genial. – empezaron a tomar prenda por prenda para ponérmela sobre mi cuerpo, pensé que esto no me agradaría pero la verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando. Ya elegida la ropa fui a ver joyas y accesorios para mí. Vi a una gran variedad de joyas que me fascinaban, asique lo que hice fue agarrar todas esas joyas y poner la mayoría en una de las bolsas y otras en mi cuerpo para estrenarlo con mi vestido. También me probé muchas variedades de zapatos que eran de moda y comencé a combinarlas con la ropa que Renesmee y Alice me habían elegido.

Nos llevó un largo tiempo ahí adentro y una vez terminadas nuestras compras fuimos a los autos a dejar las cosas, nos subimos y volvimos a conducir. La libertad y el dinero era sinónimo de poder, me sentía poderosa y creo que no era la única en sentirme así.

Estacionamos los autos frente a unos de los mejores restaurantes de Port Ángeles, el llamado Chesnut Cottage de cinco estrellas. Nos ubicaron a las cinco en una de las mesas y pedimos nuestra orden. Rosalie sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, mientras nosotras reíamos sin parar. Estaba realmente feliz junto a ese grupo, que increíble que con dinero todo es más fácil. De pronto un señor de la mesa de al lado nos interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Disculpe señorita aquí no se puede fumar. – se notaba molesto. Rosalie lo quedó mirando y sin decir nada dio otra fumada a su cigarrillo y le tiró el humo prácticamente a la cara. Después de que el hombre casi ardía de rabia, Rosalie tomó su cigarro y lo apagó en su lengua. La cara del hombre era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, se puso pálido se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Todas empezamos a reírnos de la reacción de aquel hombre.

-Si reaccionó de esa forma cuando lo apague en mi lengua quizás le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco si lo apagaba en mi ojo. – todas comenzamos a reír.

-No seas dura – le dijo Esme.

-Creo que fui lo bastante suave. Además hubiéramos tenido comida fresca.

Pasaron las horas y regresamos al lugar donde todas nos quedábamos. Era como nuestro pequeño nido de vampiros. Podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos a la luz de la luna sin que nadie interfiriera. Comencé a ver el amanecer antes de que los rayos del sol tocaran mi piel y la quemaran por completo. Extrañaba broncearme en esa pequeña esfera lumínica. Entré a la habitación y cerré todas las cortinas para que no dañara a ninguna de nosotras. Comencé a tener sed, fui al pequeño refrigerador que tenía en mi dormitorio y bebí una de las botellas de sangre que se encontraban ahí. Era exquisito ese sabor y a pesar de que podía comer y beber cualquier tipo de alimento humano, no cambiaría la sangre ni por toda la comida del mundo. La sangre era mi energía, mi poder, mi libertad y mi fuente de juventud eterna. La sangre era mi todo, pero no me convencía de matar a alguien. Fui a la cama y dejé el tiempo pasar hasta cuando fuera una hora segura para mí y las demás.

Al despertar bebí otro de los frascos de sangre y volvimos a las locuras de la noche. Íbamos todas caminando actuando como humanas y yo me quedé atrás viendo uno de los ventanales de una librería.

-¿Te gusta leer? – dijo una voz de un hombre. Me di vuelta a mirar y no es por nada pero era muy atractivo para mi gusto y se notaba que era de familia adinerada. Pude notar que físicamente era de un 1,80, de tez morena, ojos azules, pelo castaño oscuro y corto, de espalda ancha, brazos y manos grandes y musculosas. A pesar de su ropa se notaba que tenía un buen físico o lo bastante para mí.

-Sí… algo así.

-¿Algo así? – se echó a reír. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y tú?

-Edward. Edward Cullen. – sonrió. - ¿Y tú? - Iba responder cuando Esme gritó mi nombre.

-¡Bella!...

-Lo siento, debo irme…

-Está bien. No querrás que tu madre se enoje.

-No es mi madre… adiós.

-Adiós… Bella. – me di vuelta a mirar a ese hombre al decir mi nombre. Sentí las ganas de coqueiar un poco con él, pero Esme me frenó cuando menos me lo esperé, sin poder entablar una conversación. ¿Volvería a verlo? Me acerqué a mi grupo y todas me miraban un poco ansiosas con la esperanza a que les dijera algo.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Alice entusiasmada.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo conocías? – preguntó Renesmee.

-No.

-¿Y su nombre? – preguntó nuevamente Alice.

-No le pregunté… - mentí.

-Pero Bella…

-Vasta niñas… - dijo Esme en un tono medio molesto. Al decir esas palabras ellas dejaron de atacarme con preguntas. Llegamos a un pub cercano de donde estábamos y entramos. No hicimos nada, solo esperábamos algo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aprenderás a cazar. – me dijo Esme.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de peros…

-¿Podemos conversarlo antes?

-Aquí no.

-Esme no lo aré... – al decir esas palabras Esme me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño. Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee la siguieron vigilando la puerta.

-Tienes que dejar tu humanidad de lado Bella ¿o piensas vivir siempre tomando sangre de los frascos?

-Si es necesario sí.

-No me hagas reír Bella, en algún momento matarás… fue lo que le pasó a Alice que se negó a beber sangre cuando le dije y mató a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, llevando la carga día tras día, por no haberme hecho caso y no saciar su sed en el momento en que le dije. – miré la reacción de Alice y ella agachó la mirada triste. ¿Habría matado a su amante o novio? Solo supe que no quería que me pasara algo igual a lo de ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo Bella. – me dijo Rosalie.

-Bella, tengo que enseñarte. Es necesario que aprendas.

-¿y si lo muerdo… puedo dejarlo vivo?

-Lo transformarías en uno de nosotros, es un peligro innecesario. – mierda ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? Antes robaba y ahora me transformaría en una asesina.

-Puede haber otra forma… - les dije tratando de encontrar una solución.

-¡Deja tu humanidad de una vez por todas!

-¡No mataré gente inocente!

-Entonces mata a los que no lo son… - Dijo Rosalie. Era un buen punto pero aun así mataría. – si no quieres matar gente inocente, mata a los asesinos o violadores, por la muerte de uno quizás salves muchas vidas.

-¿Te gusta esa idea? – me preguntó Esme ansiosa de saber mi respuesta. Rosalie tenía un buen punto, pero yo no era quien para decidir la vida de alguien.

-Está bien. – respondí.

-Bien… salgamos de aquí y busquemos la presa de Bella. – dijo Esme entusiasmada.

Salimos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrar a mi víctima. Me recordó a mi vida anterior cuando esperaba horas y horas para robar a cualquier persona. Sentí un grito proviniendo de un callejón no muy lejos de nuestra posición. Nos dirigimos hacia allá y había un hombre abusando de una mujer. Ambas cinco nos posicionamos mirando aquel hombre y el cuándo nos vio tiró a la mujer al suelo. Alice recogió a la mujer y le dijo que se fuera, mientras que nosotras rodeamos al hombre. El hombre tenía una navaja y dio un ataque tratando de defenderse. Esme dejó que el hombre la cortara con su cuchillo y le sonrió al hombre de forma maléfica.

-Observa. – le dijo al hombre. La herida ocasionada por él comenzó a cerrarse sin dejar rastro alguno de alguna posible cortada. El hombre se horrorizó al ver esa escena, para él fue como una película de terror. El hombre intentó escapar pero Esme se puso atrás de él sujetándole las manos.

-Muy bien Bella, es tú momento.

Apenas me dijo eso agarré aquel sujeto y me dirigí a su cuello pero me detuve.

-Después de esto sería una asesina…

-Piensa en que si no hubiéramos llegado, quizás aquella mujer hubiera estado violada. – me miró Esme.

-O quizás muerta… - dije tratando de convencerme. Tomé su cabello jalándolo hacia el lado y mordí su delicado y sucio cuello. La sangre salía por montones de su vena yugular haciendo que el hombre se desangrara más rápido de lo normal.

-Vasta Bella, ya bebiste lo suficiente. – me detuve y vi las demás que se acercaron a aquel hombre que aun agitaba sus brazos, todas lo mordieron en distintas partes de su cuerpo para beber su sangre. Poco a poco el hombre dejó de moverse, sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón dejó de latir. Ahora estaba muerto y sin ninguna gota sin sangre. Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero traté de contenerme, se suponía que era un vampiro y que estas cosas debían ser normal para mí. Observé a aquel hombre morir succionado por nosotras, me sentí culpable. Me acerqué a aquel hombre, tomé su mano aun tibia y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… - mi voz se quebró.

-Ya te acostumbrarás Bella, es cosa de tiempo. – mencionó Esme. – Hay que irnos.

Rosalie tomó un jarrón de parafina y lo desparramó al cadáver del hombre, Alice tomó un fosforo y lo lanzó al cuerpo del hombre para incendiarlo. Sequé mis lágrimas y todas nos fuimos de ahí. Manejamos devuelta a casa… aún sentía la sangre en mi boca y como recorría mi cuerpo. Al llegar las chicas intentaron hacerme olvidar de lo sucedido.

-¿Bella… quieres ver lo que puedes hacer ahora? – mencionó Renesmee.

-¿Lo que puedo hacer?

-Eres un vampiro Bella… ¿o creíste que no tienes poderes especiales? – me dijo Alice tomando una copa de trago.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? – dije un tanto emocionada.

Renesmee puso un pie en la pared y me observó dándome una sonrisa, un breve momento después puso su otro pies en la pared y comenzó a caminar, hice lo mismo pero no con mucha seguridad y sin creer lo que veía, hasta cuando ya tenía mis dos pies en la pared de la casa y no en el suelo. Renesmee comenzó a caminar hacia el techo mirando boca abajo. Intenté de seguir sus movimientos, ahora ambas estábamos boca abajo mirando a Alice, Rosalie y a Esme sentadas en el sillón. Me percaté que mi cabello no se movió ni un poco, seguía estando como si estuviera en el suelo. La gravedad no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, la gravedad estaba presente en donde yo diera mis pasos. Renesmee se arrodilló saltando al suelo y yo la seguí cayendo perfectamente. Quería más.

-¿Puedo volar?

-¿No te vasta con caminar por las paredes? – me dijo Esme con un tono un poco extraño.

-¿Entonces ese es un no?

-En teoría, si puedes, Bella. – me respondió Renesmee. – Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que se te plazca, puedes moverte a una velocidad que es indetectable para el ojo humano, saltar desde un avión una altura prudente… recuerda que eres una inmortal y como inmortales desafiamos las leyes de la gravedad y la lógica.

-Genial.

La noche aún era joven, no pasaba más allá de las tres y yo sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Quería hacer cosas nuevas, pero no sabía que. Era mi segunda noche como vampira y ya me estaba aburriendo. Mañana sería mi tercera noche y quizás haríamos lo mismo. Me senté con las demás y prendí un cigarro mientras bebía una copa de trago. Nadie decía nada y yo no tenía idea de que hablar hasta cuando Alice abrió la boca y preguntó algo.

-¿Esme, cuando?

-Aún no.

-¿Cuándo qué? – pregunté

-Alice quiere conocer vampiros para coquetear. – dijo Rosalie poniendo ojos blancos.

-¿Y por qué no se puede?

-No es que no se pueda, pero habría que viajar.

-¿Y porque no va sola? Digo ya es bien vieja como para que la manden… - Alice me frunció el ceño enojada por mi comentario.

-¿Cómo que vieja? – regañó.

-De edad… de cuerpo eres como de mi edad y serás siempre igual. – traté de arreglar lo dicho.

-Sí, ella puede andar sola…

-¿Pero? – dio un suspiro. – ¿Te da miedo que te deje…? - dije murmurando.

-Alice tiene el afán de matar no solo una persona si no que puede matar hasta diez personas y solo por su sangre. No se controla, nos pondría en peligro.

-¿Peligro? Por favor…

-¡Por favor que! Tú no tienes idea de cómo son los humanos Bella. Ellos matan las cosas sobrenaturales y ha sido así desde hace varios siglos.

-Hoy en día es diferente… - le dije. – Que tontería… - murmuré

-Nada cambia Bella, somos asesinas, somos los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo y nuestras presas son los humanos y ellos nos pueden cazar a plena luz del día, haciendo de nosotros unos vulnerables. No es una tontería… - ella tenía razón. Si los humanos descubrían nuestra existencia idearían un plan para matarnos.

-El sol ya está saliendo. – nos dijo Renesmee, para cambiar el tema.

-Vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reencuentro**_

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y al principio todo esto me parecía fenomenal. Pero ya se estaba tornando aburrido, todo era rutina y el recuerdo de mi primera víctima me atormentaba en mis sueños. Apenas oscureció salí a caminar para alejarme un poco de la rutina. Pensaba en aquel hombre que mordí y a pesar de que yo no bebí su última gota de sangre, yo había sido quien lo había condenado. No quería ese tipo de vida de aquí en adelante, no quería ser una asesina, necesitaba pensar en algún plan para beber sangre sin tener que beberlo directamente desde la fuente. Choqué sin querer con una persona.

-Lo siento…

-¿Bella? – me di vuelta a ver quién me llamaba por mi nombre. Lo miré extrañado. – Vaya puedo darme cuenta que no me reconoces. – sonrió. – Como vez… no me olvidado de tu nombre.

-Perdón… yo… - puse una mano en mi cabeza y lo miré confundida, tratando de recordar.

-¿Recuerdas ese día que veías un libro en aquella biblioteca?

-Ah, si… lo siento es que yo…

-Está bien… era obvio que no me recordarías. – me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Lo siento estoy algo apurada.

-Tu madre sí que te controla…

-No es mi madre…

-Entonces sale conmigo.

-No. Gracias.

-Por favor.

-Lo siento no te conozco.

-Y qué mejor ocasión para dos extraños conocerse.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Entonces te invito un café.

-No, lo siento.

-Vamos… solo uno. – me quedé pensando.

-¿Me dejarás en paz si acepto?

-Es posible. – me sonrió. No me había percatado de lo dulce que era su sonrisa.

-Está bien… pero nada romántico ¿ok?

-Muy bien, nada romántico. – me sonrió.

-Lo siento como era que te llamabas.

-Edward. – me estiró la mano.

-Isabella. – le contesté tomándole la mano en señal de saludo.

-Y dime Isabella ¿Cómo es que andas por las calles sola a estas horas de la noche, sabes que es peligroso? – mandé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo defenderme.

-¿Enserio? Digo… te veo tan femenina y delicada que no te veo pegándole a alguien. – sonrió nervioso.

-Enserio… soy muy peligrosa – bajé mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos en forma coqueta.

-Si tú lo dices… te creo. – sonrió nuevamente. - A pesar de que solo te vi una vez, te noto diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Ajá.

-No me mal entiendas, pero creo que eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias. – me sonrojé.

-Sé que te lo deben decir a menudo…

-La verdad es que no.

-Que mentirosa eres.

Sonreí.

-La verdad es que nunca vi a alguien como tú. ¿Eres modelo o algo por el estilo?

-No.

-¿De dónde eres?

-¿De dónde eres tú? – traté de evadir su pregunta.

-De Forks. Es un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Lo conoces?

-No…

-Deberías ir uno de estos días, es hermoso, si es que te gusta la naturaleza.

-Sería bueno… pero tengo un secreto.

-¿Qué secreto?

-No te conozco… - le dije susurrando y sonriendo.

-Pero podemos conocernos mejor, ser amigos si lo prefieres. – me dibujó otra sonrisa.

-Tendré que pensarlo.

-¿Puedo llamarte algún día?

-¿Por qué tan confiado?

-¿Ahora soy confiado?

-Sí. – sonreí.

-¿Cómo me puedo comunicar contigo?

-No puedes. Lo siento.

-Dame tu número telefónico…

-No tengo celular…

-Vamos… ¿es enserio? Todo el mundo tiene.

-Digamos que se ahogó. – comenzó a reírse. – Y desde entonces no me he comprado uno.

-Eso está muy mal… ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?

-¿Es que no te rindes?

-No contigo.

-Bueno Edward, fue un placer tomar un café contigo. – di un suspiro.

Tomó mi mano cuando estaba a punto de irme.

-¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?

-Jamás.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás. – recalqué.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo novio.

-No te creo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Hay algo en ti que me dice que lo del novio es mentira. – sonreí.

-Existe esa posibilidad.

-Cuando te dije que te deben decir a menudo que eres hermosa me respondiste que no. Si el posible novio que dices, no te dice lo hermosa que eres todos los días es porque es un patán o simplemente es ficticio, pero créeme, si yo fuera tu novio te diría todos los días lo hermosa que eres. – me sonrojé.

-¿Le dices eso a todas las mujeres que no conoces?

-No. De hecho eres la única persona a quien le he dicho las cosas de forma directa.

-No te creo.

-Pues es la verdad. ¿Cómo puedo ubicarte?

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

Sonreí.

-Porque soy como el viento. Voy y vengo cuando quiero.

-Te encontraré.

-Eso tengo que verlo.

-No me voy a rendir.

-Debes hacerlo. Adiós Edward. Por favor no me sigas.

Me zafé de sus manos y me fui corriendo a una parte oscura para poder desaparecer. La verdad fue que me quedé cerca de él todo el tiempo sin que lo notara, hasta cuando llegó a su casa. Ya sabiendo donde vivía, me dirigí a mi casa, me tiré en mi cama mirando el techo y recapitulé lo sucedido. Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus ojos… – No Bella. – me dije a mi misma. – No puedes. – Renesmee entró a mi dormitorio.

-Hola Bella, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Fui a caminar un rato.

-¿Algo interesante?

-No.

-Estás sonrojada. – me sonrió. - ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

-En un rato más.

Me acerqué a la ventana viendo la luna y sonreí. Tomé un papel y lápiz y comencé escribir. Salí de la casa tirándome por la ventana de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la casa de Edward. Dejé la carta debajo de su puerta principal y me fui.

**Edward Pov**

Ella era especial, diferente a todas las demás, tenía ese algo que es difícil de encontrar en una mujer, jamás había sentido esto por alguien y era extraño porque apenas la conocía. Una sola mirada suya me conquistó por completo, deseaba volver a verla pero ella se negaba. Cuando se fue corriendo quise seguirla, pero me contuve, solo vi cómo se alejaba de mí hasta cuando ya no la vi más. Caminé hacia mi casa que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba, porque la verdad ya no tenía nada más que hacer, solo pensaba en ella y en su aroma, sus ojos verdes y sus labios. Todo de ella me atraía, su voz, su olor y su mirada fueron como clavos en mi pecho. Sentía algo extraño cuando caminaba hacia mi casa, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no le di importancia.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo y vi una carta en la puerta, me pareció extraño, me dirigí a verla.

"Edward.

Te extrañará que te escriba una carta pero no sabía cómo contactarme contigo. Pero quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche. Sé que quieres juntarte conmigo una vez más pero me da miedo que salgas lastimado, no me lo perdonaría jamás si ocurriera eso. Debido a eso te quiero pedir un favor. No me busques y olvídate que existo. No soy una buena persona, debes alejarte de mí. Isabella"

No entendí el por qué quería alejarse de mí. ¿Por qué me aria daño, como me olvidaría de su existencia, por qué dice que no es una buena persona, por qué no debo buscarla? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera podía comunicarme con ella, no sabía dónde vivía… ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Maldita sea. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué ella deseaba que me alejara? ¿A quién le tenía miedo? O ¿a qué? Deseaba tenerla cara a cara para poder preguntarle.

Di vueltas por toda la casa tratando de buscar alguna solución pero nada se me venía a la mente. Comencé a pensar y en repasar todos los detalles, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue en escribir una carta para ella, después de todo… ella sabía dónde vivía y estaba loco pero fue lo único que pensé en ese momento, quizás ni siquiera vendría pero debía comprobarlo.

Me senté a escribir, pero nada me gustaba. ¿Cómo podía escribirle algo a una persona que apenas conocía? Arranqué uno, dos, cinco papeles arrugándolos y tirándolos a la basura. Di vueltas por la casa tratando de pensar en algo y fue difícil pues no era muy bueno escribiendo. Salí a dar una vuelta con la esperanza de encontrarme con Bella. Busqué casi por todas las tiendas, café, restoranes de una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco estrellas pero nada… no había señal de ella. Estaba atardeciendo, no podía creer que me pasé todo el día buscándola sin tener éxito alguno.

Me senté nuevamente sobre la mesa mirando el papel. Di un suspiro y comencé a escribir. Después que terminé seguí mi plan de dejar la carta en un trozo de madera y al lado una rosa. Sólo debía esperar hasta cuando ella la viniera a recoger para hablar con ella. Pasaron días y la carta seguía ahí. Todos los días cambiaba la rosa por una nueva, pero Bella jamás apareció.

Ya estaba oscuro y no había señales de ella. Perdí la esperanza de volver a verla, quizás era verdad lo del novio. La luz de la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor y fue cuando vi una sombra al medio de la calle pero de repente ya no estaba, se había ido, fuera quien fuera en un cerrar de ojos. Me di vuelta en dirección a la carta y aún seguía ahí, quise esperar un rato más, sabía que ella vendría pero las horas pasaron y la carta seguía donde estaba, me levanté al baño y al regresar, la carta con la flor ya no estaban.

-¿Bella? Sé que estás ahí, sale… - pero solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos haciendo sus canciones. ¡Mierda! Solo hay silencio.

**Bella Pov**

Todos los días esperé que llegara la noche. Como deseaba caminar en la luz del sol… un día o mejor dicho una noche, me dirigí a la casa de Edward porque sabía que él trataría de contactarse conmigo y a pesar de que le dije que se olvidara de mí, sabía que no lo haría. Fui con la luz de la luna llena que lo vi y sé que él me vio a mí pero en el momento justo salí de su vista, haciéndole creer que era producto de su imaginación. Esperé varias horas para que Edward se despistara y saliera de donde estaba pero no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, hasta cuando me percaté que ya no lo estuvo más, saqué la carta y la flor que estaba al lado lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a la casa.

"Bella.

Si me dices una buena razón para alejarme de ti, lo aré… pero de lo contrario seguiré buscándote hasta tener alguna noticia de parte tuya. Por alguna razón sé que tienes miedo ¿a qué? No lo sé, pero supéralo junto a mí.

Parece increíble que con una sola mirada tuya me hayas hechizado, porque en realidad eso fue lo que hiciste, me embrujaste por completo. Por favor déjame estar a tu lado, permíteme ser aunque sea un amigo para ti, si tan solo me permitieras verte una vez más…

PD: Aún sigue la invitación para que conozcas Forks, sola o acompañada por mí, eso no importa. No me rendiré contigo. Viajaré a Forks el fin de semana, espero que vayas. Edward"

Realmente él estaba decidido a no rendirse. Debía tomar una decisión y era difícil ¿Cómo podría engañar a Esme? ¡Ah!... ella era solo mi creadora y no por eso tenía control sobre mí. Busqué un bolso y metí ropa. Tenía que viajar ahora en la noche pero cuando estaba por irme tocaron a la puerta.

-Estoy ocupada…

-Bella soy yo Esme. - ¡Mierda! Fue tarde ella entró. - ¿Qué es ese bolso?

-Nada.

-¿Adónde irás? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-Sí, sí me gusta y estoy agradecida, pero necesito mi tiempo sola.

-¿Un tiempo sola?

-Compréndeme… he estado sola casi toda mi vida y extraño esa soledad.

-¿Y cuánto será ese tiempo?

-Esme no eres mi madre para que me preguntes donde voy y a qué hora regresaré.

-No soy tu madre, soy tu creadora y como creadora merezco saberlo.

-Pues te equivocas. – me puso una cara desafiante. – Además sólo serán dos o tres días.

-Está bien. – dio un suspiro. – Ten… te compré un regalo.

-No debiste…

-Por favor, acéptalo. Sólo quiero tu felicidad.

-Gracias. – abrí el envoltorio y era un celular.

-Contáctate con nosotras ¿quieres? Ya grabe nuestros números en tu celular.

-Ok. Gracias. Solo serán un par de días.

-Ve.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí al auto. Cuando estuve a punto de arrancar el auto vi a Renesmee corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Toma… sé que vas por ese chico, se te nota demasiado pero no he hecho comentario alguno.

-¿Un anillo?

-Shh Bella… este anillo es especial, tiene magia

-¿Magia? – fruncí el ceño

-Sí… con ese anillo puedes caminar en la luz del sol. Esme no te quería dar uno todavía pero saqué uno de sus joyas que tienen los poderes.

- Renesmee…

-Bella, créeme tú cuando duermes nosotras estamos activas a la luz del sol. Sólo póntelo y no te lo saques jamás, sino te quemarás.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Te lo explicaré cuando regreses.

-¿Y no puede ser ahora? Tengo tiempo. Súbete demos una vuelta.

Renesmee se subió al auto y yo di el contacto. Manejé hasta la playa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alegoría **_

Renesmee estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que tenía que contarme sobre el anillo. El viaje a Forks me tardaría un par de horas pero aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para escuchar la historia que Renesmee me contaría sobre Esme y esos anillos que ella poseía. Estaba impaciente, quería que luego me dijera la verdad. En el camino hacia la playa ella no dijo nada, ningún comentario, ni una palabra, era como si yo estuviera sola en el auto pero al fin llegue a mi destino.

-Bien Renesmee… ahora, dime que pasa ¿Qué es eso del anillo que me pasaste? – apague el motor del auto y la miré fijamente. - ¿Es verdad?

-Verás… - dio una pausa. – Sobre lo que te dije del anillo es verdad, Esme tiene muchos como ese anillo que tienes en tus manos y lo sé por qué yo estaba ahí cuando pasó todo… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Esme debe tener unos quinientos o seiscientos años?

-Sí.

-Bueno en esa época se practicaba la magia y la matanza de brujas… debiste oír de eso en el colegio o en alguna parte, hoy en día hasta en la televisión lo hablan.

-¿Sobre la inquisición?

-Sí, Esme de es esa época, ella vivió en Francia y por lo que sé ella era una simple plebeya, pobre y con casi nada de dinero, hasta dormía en camas hechas de paja. – sonrió. - La gente tenía que soportar las torturas y humillaciones de la iglesia. En ese tiempo si una persona decía que eras bruja, ellos no lo dudaban ni un segundo, sólo bastaba una acusación de herejía y los curas iban por ti para torturarte hasta sacar la verdad. Supuestamente según su doctrina matar era un pecado… y lo sigue siendo en estas fechas pero yo me pregunto si en esa época ellos cuando fallecían se iban al infierno… - dio una pausa. – Ellos mataron a mucha gente y querían matar a Esme.

-¿Esme era bruja? – mi voz fue de sorpresa.

-En su vida humana, no lo sé, pero ella estuvo huyendo de ellos porque obtuvo una acusación de brujería y juró vengarse de esa mujer que la acusó injustamente por tomar en sus manos un gato negro.

-Eso es estúpido…

-Lo sé, pero en esa época recoger o tener un gato negro era sinónimo de bruja y no solo te mataban por brujería, te mataban por varias razones.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Homosexualidad, herejía y blasfemias, etc.

-Que ridiculez.

-Sí, pero no se podía hacer nada… en esa época mandaba la iglesia y frente a eso todo el mundo estaba perdido. Murieron miles y miles de mujeres y hombres, los torturaban sin piedad para que confesaran sus pecados. Si decías la verdad, diciendo que no eras ninguna de esas acusaciones, te mataban por mentirosa haciendo la muerte lo más dolorosa posible y si les decías que si lo eras y aceptabas la acusación, aunque fuera mentira, igual te mataban por desafear a la iglesia uniéndote al enemigo que era el diablo. Era terrible y lo peor es que a las "brujas" las quemaban en las plazas para que todo el mundo viera, era algo aterrador. Y bueno Esme no estaba dispuesta a pagar por algo que no había hecho, no quería tener un final como las demás personas… con una muerte dolorosa. Corrió sin detenerse por los bosques tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro, tratando de esconderse entre medio de los árboles y sin aparecerse por los pueblos. Estaba maltratada, cortada por las espinas y con hambre de justicia, odio y rabia. Una noche vio un resplandor desde lejos y se dirigió hacia allá, al llegar se encontró con una pequeña casa escondida en lo más profundo del bosque. Miró por la ventana y vio a un hombre joven, no quiso entrar pero fue tarde, ese hombre estaba atrás de ella, había olido el olor a sangre.

_-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – le preguntó el hombre._

_-Lo siento… estaba huyendo y… - la interrumpió._

_-¿Huyendo de quién?_

_-De la iglesia… - contestó sin balbucear._

_-¿Bruja?_

_-Si acariciar un gato es ser bruja, si soy culpable._

_-No te muevas… - el hombre se dirigió al cuello de Esme para matarla._

Pero al ver los ojos de Esme vio mucho odio, venganza y nada de miedo, eso le extrañó y sin dudarlo el hombre la mordió dejando que viviera. Estuvieron un tiempo juntos, viviendo en la oscuridad, aquel hombre le enseñó sobre casería, la entrenó y la cuidó. Esme regresó a su ciudad con la compañía del hombre. Mataron a todos los curas de esa ciudad para que jamás volvieran a matar y para que jamás la volvieran a perseguir a gente inocente como ella. La venganza de Esme ya había terminado pero ella quería más, buscó a la mujer que la acusó injustamente y la torturó hasta cuando ella pidió a gritos que la matara de una vez. Así pasó el tiempo y la inquisición aún siguió. Pasaron uno o dos siglos cuando su creador la dejó, para darle su libertad, sufrió… - sonrió de nuevo. – Esme se había enamorado del hombre que la había transformado y desde entonces ella lo ha buscado sin éxito alguno.

-Qué triste… - sentí un poco de lástima por Esme.

-Después de que su creador la dejara, Esme viajó a Massachusetts en mil setecientos quince, donde me encontró a mí en un baile de esa época, se había hecho amiga mía y cuando vio que yo poseía ese encanto de dulzura y esa chispa de vida en mi interior, me transformó en los jardines de mi propia casa. Supongo que lo hizo porque ya no quería sentirse sola, al principio lo encontré divertido, nunca me rehusé a sus reglas y lo único que quería era que yo fuera feliz, pero yo extrañaba algo y creo que es algo que tú también extrañas… la luz del sol. – me sonrió y siguió contándome la historia.

Yo era la mayor de cinco hermanos, hija de un marqués. Mi vida no era muy entretenida que digamos pero me encantaba ir a las fiestas y beber champaña hasta ver salir el sol, hasta hoy en día me gusta hacer eso. Claro que en esa época era distinto, nosotras íbamos a las fiestas con grandes vestidos y máscaras, me encantaba coquetear con los hombres de esa época, eran muy caballeros, no como ahora… Pasó un siglo y Esme y yo éramos unas de las mujeres con más dinero de esa época, y solo por robarle a la gente después de beber su sangre. Entrabamos a las casas y robábamos todas las joyerías y dinero. Jamás nos atraparon porque nos movíamos de ciudad en ciudad y de pueblo en pueblo. Pero un día me enamoré de un humano, su nombre era Ben y aunque era igual de fiestero que yo, era un completo caballero, jamás lo he podido comparar con nadie y siempre que nos topábamos en las fiestas, bailábamos juntos todas las piezas de baile casi sin parar. – dio una pausa y siguió. – Pero… no pude salvarlo… fue devorado por una vampira cuyo rostro jamás pude ver… lo mató sin piedad… - dio un suspiro. – Pensaba en transformarlo en lo que yo era, pero llegué tarde… ya no tenía sangre en su cuerpo, estaba vacío… - su voz se quebró y se compuso de nuevo.

Una noche fui de casería junto a Esme y escuchamos algo que a pesar de estar lejos para cualquier humano, para nosotras estaba relativamente cerca, nuestros sentidos jamás nos traicionaban. Nos dirigimos hacia aquel sonido en lo más profundo de un bosque y nos encontramos con unas auténticas brujas justo haciendo magia a la mitad de la noche, vestían con unas túnicas negras y tenían velas que formaban un circulo a su alrededor. Yo no creía en las brujas y en la magia, pero si existen los vampiros ¿Por qué iba a pensar que la magia no existía? Esme se les acercó viendo sus ojos, las mujeres se aterrorizaron al vernos, una porque las pillamos haciendo brujería a la luz de la luna llena y segundo porque apenas nos vieron supieron lo que éramos, no me preguntes cómo… sólo lo supieron…

Esme las miró fijamente hasta que encontró a una con una mirada especial que yo también pude percibir cuando vi sus ojos. Se acercó a ella para pedir su ayuda haciendo un trato justo. El trato consistía en que la salvaría a toda costa de la inquisición y cuidaría de su descendencia, si ella venía con nosotras para ayudarnos a caminar bajo la luz del sol, la mujer con miedo aceptó su oferta y Esme la transformó en nuestra criada. Le pasó anillos, collares y aros para que los hechizara por si se le llegaba a perder alguna joya, se puso un anillo y otro me lo puso a mí. Los demás los guardó en una caja de plata que eran muy comunes en esa época. Pasó el tiempo y la bruja que se llamaba Irina tuvo un bebé, la llamó Zafrina. Esme la crió como si fuera su propia hija cuando Irina fue atrapada por la inquisición. Ambas luchamos por salvarla y negamos todo uso de magia diciendo que jamás vimos algo extraño, luchamos en contra los guardias, matamos a la mayor cantidad, de verdad fue una verdadera matanza, pero fue inútil la torturaron hasta morir y se llevó su secreto de ser una autentica bruja hasta la tumba. Al pasar los años Zafrina creció y tuvimos que explicarle del porqué no envejecíamos y su respuesta nos sorprendió a ambas.

-¿Por qué? - dije extrañada.

-Ella ya lo sabía, según ella su madre la visitaba en sus sueños y le explicó todo, le dijo lo que nosotras éramos antes de que Esme o yo le dijera una palabra, también le dijo a Zafrina que no nos tuviera miedo. Al pasar más años, Zafrina ya tenía la edad suficiente y reclamó un libro que Esme tenía guardado, ese libro pertenecía a Irina. Esme en ese momento sintió miedo y sin dudarlo le pasó el libro de brujería y hechizos que Irina había escrito para Zafrina. Desde entonces ella comenzó a practicar la magia teniendo tan solo quince años. La magia estaba en su sangre y ese libro pasó de generación en generación. Creo que la nueva descendiente de la generación de Irina y Zafrina tiene el nombre de Tanya… Tanya Denali y vive aquí mismo en esta ciudad, si es que no se ha ido.

-¿Y de verdad puedo andar bajo el sol sin quemarme?

-Así es… lo sé porque desde que Irina hechizó los anillos y collares hemos podido andar bajo el sol como cualquier humano. Ahora yo te pasé uno a escondidas de Esme.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Renesmee?

-Porque veo algo en ti que me agrada. Te veo como si fueras mi hermana menor a la que debo proteger y además eres diferente a nosotras.

-¿Diferente?

-Ninguna de nosotras… Alice, Rosalie o yo nos hemos enfrentado a Esme. Siempre hemos seguido sus reglas y hacemos lo que ella nos dice hacer, en cambio tú no y eso me llama la atención en ti. Tú pocas veces sigues sus órdenes y si algo no te gusta vas y se lo dices, es por eso que te he dado el anillo, porque de alguna forma quise tener por primera vez el valor que tú tienes. – me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias Renesmee.

-Buena suerte con ese hombre a quien sigues.

-Solo me invitó a pasar unos días en su pueblo.

-Cuéntame de eso.

-¿Recuerdas a ese hombre que me habló en la biblioteca aquella vez?

-¿Es enserio? Era muy lindo.

-Sí… bueno me lo volví a topar hace un par de días y me invitó.

-Que traviesa eres. – comenzó a reír.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Tengo miedo a lastimarlo… a que me pase lo que le pasó a Alice… no sé. – suspiré.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien, aprovecha…

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer…

-¿Te doy un consejo?

-Vaya una persona de casi trecientos años me dará un consejo, que fascinante. – dije riendo.

-Idiota. – ambas reímos.

-Si piensas que es el indicado, huye de él… aunque te duela.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Si te enamoras… deberás reconsiderar pensar en su futuro, digo… desearas quitarle su alma convirtiéndolo en un vampiro y estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas o permitir que el haga su vida como cualquier humano permitiendo que envejezca junto con su futura esposa. Yo pasé por eso… y no es muy agradable.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Que te diviertas los más que puedas sin enamorarte. Velo como un negocio… si tanto miedo tienes de lastimarlo. Controla tu sed y ve de casería por las noches.

-Gracias. – no me agradó lo que me dijo pero ella tenía razón.

-Buen viaje Bella… ¿te veré en dos días?

-No lo sé… puede ser un par de días más. – dije dudando.

-¿Pero volveremos a vernos?

-Claro que sí, no me iré para siempre, solo un par de días.

-Ve… ya perdiste demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Está bien. – se bajó del auto y me miró.

-Recuerda… no te saques el anillo por nada del mundo y cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Lo haré.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nueva rutina**_

Después de que Renesmee se bajó del auto desapareció en unos segundos, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y aún tenía cosas que hacer, asique encendí el motor del auto. Antes de abandonar la ciudad fui a comprar un mapa y a recargar el auto con bencina. Miré el mapa tratando de encontrar aquel pueblo que Edward me había dicho y una vez encontrado tomé la carretera principal por la ciento once que era la más rápida para llegar y me fui. El tiempo no me acompañó mucho que digamos, comenzó a llover con truenos, rayos y relámpagos pero aun así me encantaba el tiempo así, lo encontraba fenomenal. Mientras manejaba pensé en lo último que me dijo Renesmee. "No te enamores", no pensaba hacerlo, solo quería divertirme un poco y salir un rato sin la supervisión de Esme, ella de repente me asfixiaba, asique que mejor para hacer algo espontaneo. Manejé un buen rato pero aún tenía esas palabras en mi mente "no te enamores", eso no pasaría, no me iba a enamorar del primero que me dijera "hermosa". Puse un pendrive que me dejó Alice de regalo, al ponerlo me di cuenta que la mayoría de la música era celta. Manejé escuchando esas canciones tan hermosas y tranquilas, realmente eran maravillosas.

Ya me faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo de Forks y ya estaba amaneciendo, parece increíble que haya hablado tanto con Renesmee antes de abandonar la ciudad y sería una mentirosa si dijera que no sentía miedo por la luz del sol. ¿Qué pasaría si Renesmee se hubiera equivocado de anillo y me entregó uno que no era? ¿Y si esto se trataba de alguna trampa? Bueno por lo menos sabría que moriría tratando de perseguir mi libertad, pero agradecía algo… y ese algo era que estaba nublado y era casi imposible que los rayos del sol penetraran las nubes. Ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana y el sol no me hacía daño. Paré el auto en la carretera unos momentos y me bajé. Nunca pensé que extrañaría la luz del amanecer, estaba tan emocionada, hasta estaba de buen humor. Quise comprobar algo que se me pasó por la mente, si estaba nublado el sol no podía lastimarme, asique fui deslizando el anillo de mi dedo lentamente y cuando me lo saqué comprobé que me quemé.

-¡Mierda! – me puse de nuevo el anillo rápidamente. – Mala idea… - después de todo los rayos de luz si pasaban las nubes y el anillo si tenía un hechizo. Comenzó a llover y me subí al auto para seguir manejando, pero me detuve a contemplar aquel anillo. A pesar de que era un poco grande, era muy hermoso, al parecer era de oro y poseía una gran piedra de color verde en su centro, parecía una esmeralda o algo por el estilo. ¿De qué época será, considerando que Esme tiene más de quinientos o seiscientos años? Debía ser muy antiguo y de mucho valor. Si el anillo llevaba casi trecientos años de magia y aún estaba en perfectas condiciones. Eché a andar el auto nuevamente ya solo me faltaba un par de minutos para llegar al pueblo.

"La ciudad de Forks les da la bienvenida. Población de Forks tres mil ciento setenta y cinco habitantes."

Ya me sentía entusiasmada. Por fin había llegado al pueblo, me pareció adorable, jamás había estado en una parte como esta. Me dirigí en busca de algún hotel o motel, pero todos estaban llenos por la temporada de pesca, pasé una o dos horas buscando alojamiento. Me estaba dando por vencida hasta cuando vi uno que se llamaba Miller Tree Inn que estaba a unos minutos del centro de Forks. El lugar era muy campestre, la casa era blanca de tres pisos si no me equivocaba, se veía pequeña pero me encantaba. Entré a la recepción para registrarme.

-Bueno días. – me dijo una señora de edad, se notaba muy animosa. Era de cabello rubio casi blanco, corto, de lentes y media rellenita o gordita.

-Hola. Quiero un cuarto por favor.

-¿Para uno?

-Sí.

-¿Traes alguna mascota?

-No.

-Mira ahora la mayoría de los cuartos están ocupados pero me sobran dos. Uno es el Elk View que es una de las habitaciones más amplias de la casa. Tienes dos habitaciones, cama matrimonial, chimenea a gas y una bañera de hidromasaje. También cuenta con televisión y DVD, baño privado, un pequeño refrigerador y microondas.

-Suena muy bien. ¿Y a qué vista da?

-A un antiguo granero y a los alces que de vez en cuando salen de las montañas para alimentarse.

-¿Y la otra habitación?

-Es la habitación Sunset. Desde ahí se puede ver la apuesta del sol mirando hacia el oeste. Tiene cama matrimonial, televisión, DVD, baño privado con bañera y ducha.

-Me gustó más la primera. – dije un poco emocionada.

-Está bien ¿Por cuantos días se quedará?

-Eh… no sé, por el momento hasta el lunes. Si deseo quedarme por más tiempo vendré a prolongar los días.

-Me parece bien. – me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Se paga ahora o después?

-Págame después querida. Ven sígueme a tu cuarto. – tomé mi bolso y seguí a la viejita.

-Es una muy linda casa.

-Sí, es una casa histórica que ha funcionado como alojamiento los últimos veinte años.

-Es muy hermosa.

-Llegamos, esta es tu habitación. – la señora sacó la llave y abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada y entró. Dejé mi bolso y mi cartera sobre la cama. – Querida el desayuno incluye frutas frescas, bar de cereales y pastelería, y un plato caliente que puede consistir en unos sabrosos huevos italianos, tostadas francesas de caramelo y durazno, o panqueques de jengibre con salsa de limón y durante el día hay café y galletas disponibles para ti, además en todo el establecimiento hay acceso a internet.

-Gracias. ¿Disculpe aquí sirven la cena o tengo que comer en algunos de los restoranes del pueblo?

-No, querida, no servimos la cena. Sólo damos el desayuno.

-Está bien. Gracias.

-Cualquier consulta o inquietud me avisas. – me dijo cuándo se iba retirando del dormitorio. – Ah se me olvidaba… la casa dispone de un ofuro en la terraza trasera y hay dos salas disponibles para ti, una tiene televisión y libros y la otra juegos de mesa y un piano.

-Suena excitante. Gracias por todo.

Encontré la habitación pequeña comparándola con mi habitación de Port Ángeles, pero aun así era adorable, al menos había una cama, un televisor, baño privado para mí con hidromasaje, una nevera y una chimenea a gas. No era la gran cosa, pero era muy lindo, sobre todo porque me encanta estar rodeada de naturaleza, desde que tengo memoria yo amaba el medio ambiente.

Abrí mi bolso de viaje y saque seis botellitas de sangre poniéndolas con cuidado en la nevera. Saqué también mi estuche de maquillaje poniéndolo en el baño y la ropa la puse en los cajones del closet. Tomé mi cartera y la di vuelta sacando todo lo que estaba adentro. Reuní todos los billetes sueltos y los junté contándolos cuidadosamente. Tenía lo suficiente como para alojarme durante todo un año aquí, si es que lo deseaba. Se me había olvidado lo que mi nueva vida me ofrecía. También había joyas, perlas y aros, pero una me llamó la atención. Tiré de la cadena y era un pequeño corazón. - ¿De dónde había salido este? – después de pensar un poco lo recordé. Era el collar que le había robado a esa anciana antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora. No me dio remordimiento asique me puse el collar. No se me veía mal, asique me lo dejé puesto.

Puse todas las cosas que había sacado de forma ordenada nuevamente en mi cartera y esperé hasta que parara de llover, pero pasaban las horas y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Fui a investigar el lugar, era muy lindo pero quería salir de ahí. Regresé a la habitación por mi cartera y salí de ahí para irme al pueblo. Cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y me dirigí a mi auto para salir del recinto, estacionándolo en el centro del pueblo. Poco a poco comencé a mojarme pero no me importó, hacía frío pero yo no sentía nada por lo que estaba muy cómoda así tal cual estaba, pero estaba llamando mucho la atención por mi forma de vestir, asique me acerqué a una tienda y compré un abrigo con gorro para pasar desapercibida. Salí de la tienda y seguí viendo las demás, hasta cuando vi un paraguas encima de mí que me tapaba de la lluvia.

-Viniste… - me dijo una voz, me di vuelta a mirar.

-Edward… - me sonrojé un momento.

-¿Viniste sola… o acompañada por mí? – me dijo dibujándome una sonrisa.

-Sola… - di una pausa.

-Entiendo… - su voz fue de decepción e inclinó su mirada hacia abajo.

-Pero… necesito un guía. – le sonreí. – Necesito a alguien que conozca el pueblo, no quiero perderme. – dije un poco coqueta.

Me sonrió.

-¿Y supongo que yo soy ese guía? – dijo también coqueteándome.

-Puede ser. – ambos nos reímos.

-Pensé que no vendrías. – me puso su mano en mi rostro.

-Pues pensé en no venir.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Mi hermana… - lo dije refiriéndome a Renesmee.

-Entonces debo darle las gracias.

-Algún día. – sonreí.

-¿Tomaste desayuno?

-Aún no.

-Vamos conozco un buen lugar.

-Está bien. – de pronto me acordé. – Ando en auto… no sé si. – di una pausa confundida. – Vamos en él o a pies…

-Está cerca.

-Entonces a pies. – sonreí. Nos dirigimos al lugar para desayunar juntos y al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana. El lugar estaba calefaccionado y no tenía idea si sacarme el abrigo o no, asique imité lo que hacía Edward para pasar desapercibida. Cuando él se sacó su abrigo yo me saqué el mío cinco minutos después.

-Bella… estás empapada. – su tono de voz fue un poco preocupado.

-Sí… lo estoy, pero solo es un poco.

-¿No tienes frio? Te puedes enfermar. – dijo preocupado.

-No pasa nada. – me levanté del asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cercarme. – le sonreí. – Así no te preocuparás más.

-¿Y qué te ordeno?

-Un té y – di una pausa. - No sé lo mismo que tú. – me fui al baño para secar mi blusa y mi cabello. Me miré al espejo y estaba un poco sonrojada. Creo que no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, me sentía feliz, sonreía de tan solo pensar que estaba aquí haciendo algo diferente bajo la luz del sol. Me sequé mi pelo con una máquina de secado de manos y después seguí con la blusa. No tardé tanto porque la blusa era delgada. Una vez lista salí del baño. Cuando llegué a la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba puesto y Edward no había empezado. – ¿Tardé mucho?

-No. Te esperaba para empezar.

-¿Llegó hace mucho rato? – dije media culpable.

-No, un par de minutos nada más.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. – me sonrió. Comenzamos a comer. – ¿Dónde te estás alojando?

-En Miller Tree Inn.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Es muy lindo y la gente es muy amable. – sonreí.

-Ese hotel es uno de los más lindos de Forks. – me dibujó una sonrisa amable. - ¿Y hasta Cuándo piensas quedarte?

-Hasta el lunes.

-¿Tan poco?

-Por el momento. ¿Y tú cuando tienes pensado a irte a Port ángeles?

-Aun no lo sé. – dio una pausa. - ¿Estás notando algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo el mundo te está mirando. – di un pequeño vistazo y tenía razón.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pueden ser dos razones. Uno por ser turista y no conocida.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Por ser linda y atractiva. – me dio una sonrisa un poco coqueta. - Aquí en Forks no hay gente muy linda y tú al estar aquí llamas mucho la atención. – me reí y tomé un sorbo del té mirando a los ojos de Edward. Llegó una de las camareras.

-Hola Edward, hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

-Sí, bueno vine a visitar a mi familia. – dio una pequeña pausa pensando en lo que diría. - Senna ella es Bella. – dijo dirigiéndome hacia mí para presentarme.

-Hola.

-Hola. – me sonrió. – Sí que eres guapa, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Kate llegó diciendo que habían visto a Edward entrar con una mujer muy hermosa. – me sonrojé.

-Gracias. – le sonreí. – Pero exageran… no soy tan hermosa.

-¡¿Qué? Por favor mírate. Pareces hecha por los mismos ángeles. – se agachó a mi altura, viéndome la cara. – Y que ojos tan preciosos, nunca vi unos ojos como los tuyos. ¿Son reales?

-Por supuesto que son reales. – sonreí.

-Siento envidia de ti. Tienes buenos genes, además hueles muy rico, ¿Qué perfume usas?

-Senna… - dijo Edward sin ganas, como diciendo que se callara. Senna miró a Edward.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, huele muy bien.

-No uso perfume… tengo… pero no los uso.

-¿Me regalas uno?

-Senna, ya basta. – se acercó otra de las meseras. – déjalos comer tranquilos, vete a atender otras mesas o haz algo útil. – Senna se retiró un poco molesta.

-Gracias Kate.

-De nada Edward. – ella se dirigió hacia mí. – Perdona a Senna de repente es un poco molesta.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.

-Realmente eres preciosa, Edward tiene buen gusto. – dijo sonriendo y mirándome.

-Ya deja de avergonzarme Kate.

-Está bien ¿quieren algo más? – Edward me miró en señal de pregunta para ver si quería algo más para comer.

-No, yo no, gracias. – respondí. – Estoy bien.

-Bien. Traeré la cuenta.

-Siento lo de Senna, siempre hay que frenarla antes de que deje en vergüenza a alguien. – me reí. Kate regresó.

-Listo, aquí está la cuenta. – tomé mi cartera para pagar el total de todo.

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Mm ¿pagar?

-¿Estás loca? Eso no sería caballero de mi parte, además yo te invité, asique pago yo. – me sonrío.

-Bueno… si insistes. – le sonreí y miré hacia la ventana, ya no estaba lloviendo y se veía mucha niebla hacia los bosques.

-¿Vamos?

-Ajá. – me levanté y me puse el abrigo. Al salir me adelanté un par de pasos y me puse frente a Edward. - ¿Y dime guía, que se puede hacer en este pueblo?

-No mucho cuando está lloviendo… pero mañana estará despejado.

-Pero no le tengo miedo a un poco de agua de lluvia asique dime ¿qué se puede hacer en un día como este? – sonreí mirándolo a sus ojos.

-Bueno podemos ir a la playa un rato. Es muy distinto de Port ángeles.

-Vamos. - nos dirigimos a su auto. Debo decir que me sorprendí al ver que manejaba un Volvo c30 plateado del año. Iba a abrir la puerta para subirme pero me detuvo. Lo miré extrañado, pero el solo me sonreía y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera y cerró mi puerta, lo vi correr un poco para hacer partir el auto y comenzó a conducir. - ¿Y en donde queda esta playa? – pregunté un poco animosa.

-Se llama Second Beach. Es la más visitada por los turistas y la segunda playa más visitada por los surfistas, es la Push por sus grandes olas. Pero antes de ir hay que pasar a buscar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Botas de lona, si no quedaremos empapados. ¿Cuánto calzas?

-Treinta y siete…

-Bien. Espérame. – estacionó el auto frente un almacén y se bajó del auto. Tardó unos diez minutos cuando regresó. – Toma.

-¿Qué es?

-Botas de lona, para que no te mojes.

-No debiste. – me sentí mal. – Yo pude haberlas comprado…

-No te preocupes, considéralo un regalo.

-Gracias. Son muy lindas. – sonrió por el cumplido que le di. Encendió el motor y volvió a conducir, pero esta vez fue directamente a la playa. Me puse mis botas de lona para no hacerlo sentir mal y puse adentro mis pantalones para no mojarlos. – ¿A cuánto estamos de la playa?

-Media hora, quizás menos.

-¿Es linda?

-Hermosa, sé que te gustará. – me sonrió.

Al llegar corría mucho viento pero la vista era fantástica. Edward tenía razón, esta playa no la podía comparar con la playa de Port Ángeles, la primera razón era por la fantástica vista que había y la segunda razón por los árboles del bosque a su alrededor. Era precioso. Me acerqué al agua mientras Edward me miraba apoyado desde su auto sonriendo. Después de un breve tiempo Edward se acercó a mí.

-¿Te gustó?

-Tenías razón… es muy hermoso. – crucé mis brazos y di un suspiro. Cerré mis ojos y traté de sacar mi cabello que estaba adentro del abrigo, pero era tan largo que me costó un poco.

-Espera deja ayudarte. – tomó mi cabello por debajo de mi nuca y comenzó a sacarlo lenta y cuidadosamente para no jalarlo con fuerza. – Tienes el cabello muy largo.

-Me gusta así como está.

-Listo. – una vez que lo sacó sentí que aún no me lo soltaba. Me puso una mano en mi hombro y se quedó conmigo viendo hacia el mar. Me puse nerviosa.

-¿Tu familia vive aquí? – que pregunta más estúpida pero no sabía que preguntarle.

-Sí. De vez en cuando vengo a visitarlos. A pesar de que mis padres viven aquí, yo tengo otra casa en este mismo pueblo.

-Y otra en Port Ángeles…

-Esa la arriendo.

-Ah. ¿Y por qué no vives con tus padres?

-Quería independizarme. ¿Y tú?

-No tengo mucho que decir.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Es una larga historia. – comencé a caminar por la playa.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo. – me sonrió y yo di un suspiro.

-Mi padre me abandonó cuando yo tenía siete y mi madre también me abandonó pero a los dieciséis. Desde entonces me las he tenido que arreglar por mi cuenta hasta el día de hoy… A veces me preguntaba si yo era la del problema.

-No creo que tú hayas sido la del problema, ellos eran los anormales. Unos padres cuerdos no abandonan a sus hijos.

-Lo mismo me decía, hasta cuando ya dejé de pensar en ellos.

-Creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomaste. – me sonrió.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, tengo dos más. Jasper y Jacob. Jasper es el mayor y Jacob el menor de todos. – de alguna forma sentía una cierta envidia de Edward. Él podía gozar de su familia y no la disfrutaba, que daría yo por poder hacer eso.

-¿Que hacen tus padres?

-Mi padre es dentista y mi madre es enfermera del hospital.

-¿Tus hermanos trabajan?

-Sí. Jasper es dueño de un restaurante. Se llama Smokehouse y Jacob aún no trabaja, pero es bueno arreglando motos, quizás más adelante abra un taller o algo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo un campo con caballos, ya sabes para los turistas.

-Impresionante. – pensé que quería ser médico o algo, ya que sus padres habían estudiado algo con medicina.

-Sí… tengo ocho caballos y también tengo mulas, los utilizo para hacer recorridos a los turistas por la selva cuando el tiempo está bueno. Quizás no es emocionante, pero a mí me encanta.

-Es interesante, quizás puedas invitarme. – ambos sonreímos. - Y si tienes prácticamente tu vida aquí… ¿Qué haces en Port Ángeles?

-Quiero expandirme, hago tratos con las empresas turísticas de Port Ángeles, les doy mis folletos, los convenzo que la expedición a caballo es lo mejor y ya tengo el trato hecho. – sonreí. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo robo. – comenzó a reírse. – No… yo trabajo en una discoteca, soy Barwoman.

-Impresionante. – me dibujó una sonrisa. - ¿Te gusta viajar?

-Bueno no sabría decirlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la primera vez que salgo de Port Ángeles.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en esta primera vez?

-Está siendo una experiencia agradable. – reí. - ¿Tienes hambre? – se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo si tengo algo de hambre.

Sonrió.

-Vamos. – miré la hora en mi celular y eran las tres de la tarde, pensé que solo habían pasado dos horas. – Oye… ¿no que no tenías celular?

-Me lo compré ayer.

-En ese caso me lo tendrás que dar. – volvió a dibujarme esa sonrisa que me atontaba completamente.

Volvimos al auto pero en vez de ir por la playa nos fuimos por el bosque. Estaba maravillada mirando lo árboles, muchos de ellos tenían forma humana, eran muy grandes y altos. Jamás vi algo como esto. Estaba fascinada y Edward notaba eso.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? – me respondió un poco inquieto.

-Shh. – comencé a caminar hacia el lugar y quedé maravillada. – Es… un alce… – dije emocionada y sonriendo. – Que hermoso ¿no crees? – otra pregunta estúpida.

-Sí. – me clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

-Lo siento… se me olvidaba que esto es común para ti. Mi pregunta fue tonta. – comenzó a reír.

-Esto es lo que me gusta de este pueblo Bella. La naturaleza, los animales… este pueblo me tiene encantado y creo que a ti también te hechizó con su naturaleza, nunca vi a alguien tan entusiasmada por la naturaleza como tú.

-¿Y eso es malo? – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no… me es llamativo.

-Es que este lugar es impresionante. – seguí mirando el alce. – Ver a los animales en su estado natural… no sé, me encanta. – sonreí y me levanté para seguir caminando hacia el auto, el pequeño sonido de estómago de Edward me recordó que él tenía más hambre que yo.

Nos subimos a su auto y comenzó a manejar. Paramos en un restaurante no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Pedimos algo para comer y nos fuimos del lugar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y salimos del local.

-¿Cuál es tu prototipo de hombre?

-No tengo un prototipo…

-¿Y eso porque?

-No ando interesada en una relación. – mi respuesta fue fría, pero a pesar de que Edward era un encanto de hombre no podía tener algo serio con él.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia?

-No. – sonreí. – Pero no ando interesada. – Sonrió. - ¿Qué fue lo gracioso?

-Nada, es solo que... – dio una pausa. – Me pareces muy misteriosa.

-Pues… ¿gracias? – reí.

Llegamos al pueblo y Edward se estacionó cerca del centro.

-¿Dónde tienes tu auto?

-Mm no muy lejos de aquí. Creo que en la otra cuadra. – ya estaba oscuro y comencé a sentir sed de sangre.

Al llegar al centro había una gran multitud de gente en las calles.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Se está celebrando una fiesta que hacen aquí. Se les hace una fiesta a los pescadores.

-Suena entretenido.

-¿Quieres ir?

-¿Se puede?

-Claro que sí. Vamos.

Nos acercamos a la multitud. Había tanto viejos como jóvenes que seguían la tradición de sus antepasados. En el medio de la calle, había una gran fogata, donde todo el mundo estaba a su alrededor, tomando, bailando y conversando.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-¿Que sirven?

-Cerveza.

-Bueno, tráeme un vaso.

-Bien. Espérame. – se alejó de mí y lo perdí de vista. Los hombres de ahí se divertían tomando y bailando con otras mujeres que aceptaban bailar con ellos, lo encontré entretenido. Un hombre, casi de la misma edad mía, se me acercó a mí.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola…

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No. Gracias.

-Vamos, baila conmigo, te vas a divertir.

-Ya me estoy divirtiendo así como estoy.

-Baila conmigo.

-Estás ebrio. Vete de mí vista. – Llegó Edward y lo quedó mirando. - ¿Qué acaso ella no baila?

-Quizás no quiere hacerlo. – se puso delante de mí, como para defenderme.

-Que aburrida es.

-Lárgate de acá.

-No me iré hasta cuando esa belleza baile conmigo. – sonrió.

Me corrí y lo miré a sus ojos.

-Vete. – le dijo por última vez Edward.

El hombre me miró horrorizado por la mirada que le di y sin decir nada comenzó a retroceder mirándome a los ojos. Cambié mi mirada cuando Edward se dio vuelta a mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? – me susurró en mi oído.

-Sí. Gracias. – le sonreí.

-Toma. – me entregó un vaso de cerveza. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato hasta cuando comenzamos a retirarnos de ahí. Caminamos hacia mi auto.

-¿Te gustan los animales?

-Eso está claro. – sonreí.

-Sé que te gustan los animales salvajes, pero yo hablo de los domésticos.

-Sí, pero nunca he tenido uno.

Se rió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No te rías. – también me reí y me tapé mi sonrisa. Traté de caminar más rápido hacia el auto.

-Habrá que cambiar eso… - susurró.

-Aquí está. – por fin había llegado a mi auto, quería llegar rápido a mi hotel para beber mi sangre.

-¿Este es tu auto? – me dijo un poco sorprendido abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Sí. Bueno… me voy. – me tomó la mano cuando me iba a subir y me dio un abrazo.

-Te veo mañana. – me susurró en mi oído.

-Bien… - aguanté las ganas de no morderlo y me separé de él lo más duce posible, siendo que por dentro estaba gritando por beber su sangre. – Adiós. – me subí al auto y me fui al hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cortejo**_

Al llegar al hotel me fui corriendo a mi cuarto dirigiéndome a la nevera con mi deseada sangre. Bebí desesperada y al sentir el sabor, mi sed se fue calmando lentamente. Al acabar guardé el frasco en mi bolso de viaje y me tiré en la cama, aún era temprano y recordé que no había cenado. Estaba tan desesperada por beber sangre que tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien hasta matarlo y temí que ese alguien fuera Edward. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí en ese momento? Me dirigí nuevamente al pueblo a comprar comida rápida para calentarlo en el microondas o comprar lo que fuera. Fui a pies, no quise sacar el auto, la noche estaba estrellada y había una luna preciosa rodeada por algunas nubes. La fiesta seguía en el pueblo, pero no me interesé. Entré a un minimarket que se encontraba no muy lejos de esa fiesta. Compré un poco de golosinas, una bebida, comida congelada para hoy y mañana, y shampoo. Después de comprar pasé por pequeñas tiendas turísticas a comprar algo que me interesara para poder matar el tiempo. Ya pasaban de las una cuando me dirigí al hotel y al llegar lo primero que hice fue sacar una de las comida para calentarla y la otra la metí en la nevera junto con la bebida. Mientras la comida se cocía un buen rato en el microondas me fui al baño y lavé mí largo cabello. Llené de agua la bañera de hidromasaje para relajarme y la alarma del microondas comenzó a sonar, por fin mi cena estaba lista. Llevé el plato al baño junto con la bebida y las puse al lado de la bañera, me metí y comencé a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de ese momento. Una vez terminada de cenar, me salí de la bañera y sequé mi cuerpo y me puse el pijama de seda que Alice me había elegido el día de mi transformación. A pesar de que yo era una criatura de la noche, me sentía exhausta, me dirigí a la cama y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de un sueño horrible… soñé que mataba a Edward porque no pude aguantar mi sed, sentí miedo a que eso pasara, me recordó aquel hombre que Esme me dijo que matara, me sentía fatal. Elegí mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, había transpirado anoche, debió ser por aquel sueño. No elegí ropa muy abrigada, ya que había sol y no creía que el tiempo cambiaría. Miré por la ventana y hay había un grupo de pequeños alces alimentándose, era hermoso. Bajé para servirme mi desayuno y elegí un pequeño pastel y panqueques de jengibre con salsa de limón, acompañado de un buen té. La señora que me había atendido el día anterior se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo dormiste querida? – me preguntó curiosa como toda vieja de su edad.

-Muy bien, gracias. La cama y la habitación en sí, son estupendos. – traté de no exagerar demasiado.

-¿Te quedarás más días?

-Aún no lo sé, pero le avisaré con tiempo. – me percaté que algunos hombres que se alojaban ahí me estaban mirando.

-Está bien. El día está precioso, hará mucho calor hoy. – me sonrió y se fue.

Ya había terminado de comer y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación. Al salir, Edward me estaba esperando, me sorprendí un poco

-Hola Bella. – su saludo fue animoso y después me examinó de arriba abajo viendo mi vestimenta y como me quedaba en él. Me sonrojé.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Lista para salir? – volvió su vista a mi rostro.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa.

Sonreí.

-Está bien, pero… ¿me esperas un minuto?

-Sí. – entré y lo primero que hice en "ese minuto" fue ir a la nevera y tomar un frasco de sangre, mientras lo hacía tomé mí cartera, me dirigí al baño para pintarme un poco, lo único que hice fue delinearme un poco los ojos y sería. Seguí tomando mí sangre y lavé mis labios que estaban cubiertos de mi comida que saciaba mí sed. Antes de salir me dirigí a la nevera y puse uno de mis frascos en la cartera, por si las dudas y cuando estuve lista, salí.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

Me subí en su auto y manejó a un lugar que no tenía idea.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté de nuevo.

-Es una sorpresa. – no quiso decirme dónde íbamos pero nos dirigíamos fuera de la carretera ciento once. No quería admitirlo pero me tenía ansiosa.

-¿Te dije que te ves muy linda hoy? – me sonrojé.

-No.

-Am… bueno te ves muy linda. – sonrió.

-Gracias. –sonreí avergonzada.

Al fin leí algo en medio de la carretera. "_Bienvenido a Rides lluvia caballo del bosque" _

-¿Caballos?

-Ajá.

-¿Este es tu campo? – estaba entusiasmada.

-Así es. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Me encantó. – se estacionó fuera del lugar y saludó a todos los que trabajaban ahí.

-Espérame iré a buscar algo. – me quedé parada mirando a todos con una sonrisa, me sentía tonta, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Haz montado antes? – me preguntó cuándo regresó.

-La verdad es que no… - dije asustada.

-Es fácil, yo te enseño. – me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera. Fue a buscar un caballo, pero algo pasó… me tenía miedo, quizás era verdad que los animales percibían ciertas cosas. El caballo apenas me vio comenzó a volverse como loco. Edward sujetó las cuerdas y trató de calmarlo pero fue inútil.

-Quizás es mala idea… - le dije un poco preocupada. Quería irme de ahí antes que descubriera la razón del porque el caballo actuaba de esa forma.

-Es extraño que actúe así. Iré a buscar otro que no esté tan agitado. Espérame.

Tomé las riendas del caballo y le tomé su hocico.

-Shhh tranquilo, no te aré daño. – le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sólo bastó unos minutos cuando el caballo al fin se había tranquilizado. Comencé a serle cariño para que me tomara confianza. Una vez que el caballo ya dejó de gritar y de tenerme miedo, me subí a la silla de montar, siempre haciéndole cariño para que no se asustara. – No me delates caballito, por favor no me delates, confía en mí…

-¡Vaya, pudiste dominarlo que impresionante! – me gritó desde lo lejos trayendo otro caballo y al ver que ya tenía mi caballo dominado, se subió al que traía. Vino corriendo con el caballo a mi dirección.

-¿Ahora qué hago? – le pregunté una vez que ya estaba a mi lado. Comenzó explicarme paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer y como seguridad le puso otras riendas al caballo para que él lo dirigiera y no saliera corriendo por ahí.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

Comenzamos a mover a los caballos y me fui al lado de Edward.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

Pensé un momento.

-Al lugar que tenga la mejor vista. – mi voz fue entusiasmada.

-Entonces vamos al hermoso valle Solduc. – me sonrió y después su expresión cambió - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… sólo… no sueltes la cuerda. – dije un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes Bella, no la soltaría jamás, pero no debes preocuparte, estos caballos están entrenados hasta para llevar niños. – sonrió.

Habrá pasado unas dos horas cuando por fin vi una hermosa vista del lugar. Me quedé contemplándolo un buen rato.

-Podría estar aquí todo el día si quisiera. – dije dando una gran sonrisa. Abrí mis brazos, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos para sentir la brisa del viento. – sentí a Edward ponerse al lado mío, casi rozando los caballos para poder tener un roce de mí. Sabía que me estaba observando pero aun así no quise mirarlo, por desgracia me acordé de esa pequeña frase dándome vueltas por la cabeza, _"no te enamores". _Al recordar eso, tomé las riendas del caballo y lo hice andar para seguir con el camino.

-¿Vez esas nubes de allá? – cambió el tema.

-Sí.

-Es posible que se acerque una tormenta.

-¿Tú crees? – dije casi pasmada por su conocimiento.

-Sí. Estoy seguro, las nubes están muy negras.

-Pero si habían dicho que el tiempo de hoy sería muy lindo y que habría calor. – mi voz fue de decepción, no quería que esas estúpidas nubes me arruinaran el día.

-Aquí es así… llueve cuando uno menos se lo espera por el clima oceánico.

-¿Hay que irnos?

-No… podremos estar un tiempo más, quizás la dirección del viento cambie y aleje esas nubes negras. – eso me alegró un poco. Me adelanté un poco.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo. – dije entusiasta. – Aún me queda mucho por ver.

-Ya que te gusta el bosque – dio una pausa. – Vamos allá ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! – estaba tan feliz que podría reventar.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme, me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? – no quería ser pesada pero quería saber que pensaba.

-Es que por lo general descifro a una mujer en cinco minutos, pero contigo es todo un desafío, no puedo descifrarte ni siquiera un poco, eres tan impredecible de repente que no sé qué pensar. Me frustras demasiado, además de eso eres muy misteriosa.

-Es bueno tener sus misterios de repente, no encuentro que sea malo. – sonreí sin mirarlo.

-Dime algún secreto.

-Si te lo contara ya no sería un secreto.

-Entonces dime algo de ti.

-Soy una asesina. – comencé a reírme y a pesar de que le decía la verdad, él también se reía pensando en que era una broma.

-No te tengo miedo.

Ya veremos pensé.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A la soledad y a la muerte. – sonreí. – Ríete si quieres pero es la verdad.

-¿Y qué pasaría si alguien llega y te ofrece la eterna juventud? – quería oír su respuesta.

-Esas cosas no pasan Bella.

-Ponte en el lugar de que si pasara… ¿La tomarías o la dejarías?

-Si existiera esa posibilidad, no sabría que responder.

-Pero acabas de decir que le tienes miedo a la muerte. – estaba confundida.

-Sí, viéndolo en ese punto sería una buena opción tomar la eterna juventud pero si la tomo es posible que en un futuro esté completamente solo y ahí es donde tendría mi otro miedo. – tuvo un buen punto. No supe que responder, con eso me dejó claro que no debía enamorarme de él, que tenía que alejarme.

-Entiendo.

-¿Dije algo malo? – me sorprendí.

-No… ¿Por qué?

-No sé, te sentí extraña. – a veces quería matarlo por percatarse de mis estados de ánimo.

-Nada que ver, estoy bien. – le di una sonrisa. – Fue producto de tu imaginación. – volví a sonreír. Traté de sacármelo de encima con esas preguntas que me hacía. – Que hermoso es ese árbol, mira su forma. Son… enormes.

-Estos árboles son viejos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Este camino se llama Oregón, pronto nos encontraremos con más árboles como estos y saldremos hacia un río en dirección hacia por esta dirección. – seguimos nuestro camino por los árboles que me tenían encantada. Edward comenzó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunté curiosa.

-De tu rostro. – Fruncí el ceño. – No me veas así, es solo que te veo tan emocionada y excitada, que me recuerdas a mí cuando visitaba esta parte por primera vez. Como esto es casi una rutina para mí, había olvidado lo hermoso que era esto y lo recordé contigo. – sonreí. Al mirar al frente quedé anonadada por lo que vi.

-No puede ser…

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… muy bello. – había una hermosa cascada, de línea muy fina, era muy hermoso. Quería poder escalar los árboles y ver la vista, pero no podía por Edward. A veces sentía las ganas de decirle la verdad, pero tenía miedo a que huyera de mí asustado. Estaba tan pensativa en ese momento que no escuché lo que me dijo Edward.

-¿Y qué me dices?

-Sobre qué.

-Sobre comer algo… - me miró un poco confundido.

-Claro, por supuesto.

Sacó ciertas cosas del bolso que llevaba cargando el caballo y me dio comida. Comenzamos a comer mirando la hermosa cascada. Una vez que terminé, me dirigí a la orilla del agua.

-Hace calor ¿no crees? – le pregunté tratando de disimular mi estado corporal.

-Sí. – vi a Edward sacándose su camisa y zapatillas, dejándose puesto su pantalón. Su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado por los músculos, estaba en muy buena forma. Di un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a meterme al agua. – me sonrió y se metió de un zambullida al pequeño laguito que formaba aquella cascada. - ¿No vienes?

-No. – no había traído la ropa adecuada para mojarme.

-Qué pena… disfrutaré de esto yo solo. – me dijo tratando de molestarme.

Al decirme esas palabras sentí que me desafiaba, asique me saqué solo mis zapatos y me metí al agua. Pasé por el lado de Edward sin decirle nada, pero sonriendo en forma desafiante y me dirigí donde el agua caía. Al darme vuelta Edward se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo. Traté de evadirlo.

-¿Por qué te alejas?

-Porque te estoy evitando. – sonreí.

-Ven acá. – se rió y comenzó a nadar velozmente para tratar de alcanzarme, pero no hice nada veloz para no asustarlo, me moví como cualquier mujer delicada que se mueve en el agua. Comencé a reír cuando Edward puso sus manos en mi espalda.

-Te tengo. – dijo victorioso y riendo. Me di vuelta y lo miré a los ojos. – Pareces una sirena.

-¿Una sirena? – reí, ¿cómo me podía comparar con una sirena? Ellas no eran asesinas y chupasangre como yo.

-Sí… - dio una pausa. – Es increíble como el agua hace ver tus ojos más hermosos. – lo miré confundido. – No digo que cuando estás en tierra son feos… es que… nunca había visto tus ojos tan de cerca y el agua le dan un brillo especial. – reí.

-¿Ese es un cumplido?

-Sí… algo así. – me dibujo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Bella?

-¿Por qué me haces esas clases de preguntas? – me alejé un poco de él.

-Curiosidad…

-A nada.

-Sé que le temes a algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque todos tenemos algún miedo.

Sonreí.

-Bueno… le tengo miedo a las arañas… ¿eso cuenta?

-Un poco. – me sonrió. Mordí mi labio, sentí unas ganas enormes de besar a Edward en ese momento, pero fui fuerte con mis sentimientos y me alejé de él dirigiéndome a la orilla para salir del agua. - ¿Qué pasó? – estaba confundido.

-Tengo que secarme… me dio un poco de frio. – mentí, pero se las creyó. Después de todo yo era buena mentirosa. - ¿Regresamos?

-Claro. – Ambos nos vestimos y nos fuimos de ahí.

Tardamos horas en llegar al rancho de Edward y la neblina comenzó a bajar hasta nuestro nivel, si hubiera utilizado mi velocidad ya estaría allá, pero debía privarme de ciertas cosas como vampira y eso me ponía de mal humor, pero no podía demostrarlo. Al llegar ya estaba oscuro y nosotros ya estábamos secos.

-Está muy oscuro.

-Deben de ser las nubes que vimos en la mañana. – dio una pausa. – Hay que apresurarnos, está haciendo mucho frio. – si no me hubiera dicho que había frio yo no me hubiera percatado de eso.

-¿Estás bien? – estaba preocupada.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo tú no tienes frio. – debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Si tengo frio, pero no lo demuestro. – me miró extrañado. - ¿Sabes que el frio es psicológico?

-Sí.

-Entonces piensa en el sol. – sonreí.

-No quiero que sea mañana… - su tono de voz cambió, fue triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te irás… - tenía razón… pensé en irme a primera hora mañana. No dije nada durante un par de segundos.

-Bueno… si me dices un panorama para mañana es posible que me quede. – le sonreí.

Nos subimos a su auto y comenzó a manejar de vuelta al pueblo.

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a almorzar con a mi familia? – lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos te van a adorar. Además aremos una parrillada.

-Es que… no sé…

-Vamos, te reto a hacerlo. – me reí.

-Eso no pasará de nuevo como hoy, pero… ¿y si no les agrado?

-Te amarán.

-Está bien.

-Te recogeré a las doce mañana. ¿Te parece?

-Bueno.

-¿Te parece si cenamos? Ayer no me diste la oportunidad de cenar contigo. – reí.

-Vamos.

Fuimos a uno de los restaurantes del centro y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué quieres pedir?

-¿Pizza?

-Perfecto. ¿De peperoni?

-¿Y doble queso? – mis ojos se agrandaron.

-Fantástico. – rió. – Casi tenemos el mismo gusto. – me sonrojé. Llegó la camarera y Edward pidió la pizza y las bebidas. Llegó la camarera con las bebidas y al dar un sorbo, comencé a oler el olor a sangre de Edward y de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

-Voy al baño. – me fui lo más normal que pude y me metí adentro del tocador. Abrí mi cartera y saqué mi frasquito de sangre, bebí sin detenerme a respirar. Guardé el frasco nuevamente y salí. No estaba sola.

-Disculpa, estás sangrando del labio. – me dijo la mujer casi de mi edad.

-Sí… tuve un pequeño accidente. – lamí la sangre y le sonreí. – Gracias. – y me dirigí a la mesa.

Con Edward, comenzamos a hablar de la vida, lo que queríamos en el futuro, nuestras ambiciones, familias, anécdotas, nos reímos mucho y por primera vez me di cuenta que con Edward teníamos casi la misma forma de pensar, coincidíamos en muchas cosas, gocé mucho con su compañía. Al terminar nos dirigimos a mi cuarto de hotel y paró el motor casi al lado de mi auto.

-Gracias… la pasé muy bien. – sonreí.

-Gracias a ti. – ambos nos sonrojamos. – Te pasó a buscar mañana.

-Bien. – di un suspiro y me bajé del auto. Edward no se fue hasta cuando entré a mi habitación. Era tarde y al estar todo el día en actividad me hacía estar muy cansada. Amaba mi anillo.

Me saqué la ropa que aún estaba un poco húmeda y me estiré en la cama comiendo mis golosinas. Repasé todo lo del día en mi mente y sonreía sola. Me saqué el maquillaje e hice mi aseo personal. Al terminar me estiré nuevamente en la cama y me dormí tranquila… feliz, hasta cuando comencé a ponerme nerviosa por lo de mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Infortunio**_

Eran las once de la mañana y yo me había quedado dormida. No pude entender como la luz del sol no me despertó en la mañana, hasta cuando vi por la ventana que estaba lloviendo. – Mierda, maldito tiempo. – me dirigí al baño lo más rápido posible y me duché en diez minutos. Salí a buscar ropa adecuada pero no tenía nada, me puse todas mis prendas y nada me quedaba bien. Estaba teniendo un pequeño problema emocional, nada me gustaba y todo me quedaba mal. Perdí veinte minutos y ya solo me faltaba media hora para que Edward llegara. – Maldición, no alcanzaré a estar lista. – me fui al baño y tome mi estuche de pinturas, mientras pensaba que vestimenta ponerme. Me delineé los ojos, me puse polvo, brillos en los parpados de los ojos de color de mi piel y dejé para lo último el brillo labial. Ya tan solo me quedaban veinte minutos y aún no elegía mi vestimenta. – Tranquilízate por todos los cielos Bella, es solo una parrillada. – me repetí a mí misma y al hacerlo me tranquilicé un poco. Calmadamente me puse mi ropa interior de encaje, pantalones negros, una blusa roja con chaqueta de cuero negro y botas sobre el pantalón. No me mataba mi estilo, pero tampoco me veía tan mal. Fui al baño y alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ya voy. – grité. Bebí mi sangre lo más rápido posible y puse otra en mi cartera. Me enjuague los labios y me puse brillo. – Hola.

-Wau… Bella te ves… - no dijo nada.

-¿Me veo mal?

-Al contrario, te ves muy hermosa. Creo que tendré que protegerte de mis hermanos. – reí.

-¿Crees que está bien, es mucho o muy poco?

-Estás bien así. Te ves perfecta. – me sonrojé. – Pero hace frio.

-Yo tengo calor. – sonreí. – Puedes esperar un poco tengo que hablar con la señora para decirle que me quedaré un par de días más.

Busqué en recepción a la señora pero no estaba, asique le dejé una nota que explicaba que me quedaría un par de días más. Nos subimos al auto y él comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de sus padres. Estaba nerviosa, tocaba y daba vuelta mi anillo.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No. – dije casi inmediatamente.

-Estás muy callada.

-Estoy bien. – sonreí.

-Juegas mucho con tú anillo. Que apropósito es lindo y fuera de lo común.

-Fue un regalo.

-Bella, relájate. – sonrió. - Ellos no muerden.

-Que estoy bien.

Comenzó a reírse, sabía que mentía.

-Ya llegamos.

-No veo la casa.

-Es que está entre los árboles.

-Y un poco alejada del pueblo. – sonreí.

-Ves… ahí está.

-Edward, es… muy hermosa la casa.

Edward estacionó el auto y se bajó. Yo aún no quería bajarme pero me armé de valor y abrí la puerta.

-¿Sigues nerviosa?- sonrió.

-Que no estoy nerviosa… - comenzó a reírse. Entramos a la casa, era hermosa y muy luminosa.

-Vamos. Están todos atrás. – no quería ir. A pesar de que estaba un poco nerviosa quería salir corriendo. Edward tomó mi mano y entrecruzó sus dedos en los míos. Observé nuestras manos cuando él lo hizo. – Tranquila. – me sonrió.

-Edward, al fin estás aquí. – dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola, mamá ella esa Bella. – Edward me presentó a su madre, quizás él quería su aprobación. Solté su mano de inmediato.

-Hola, señora Cullen.

-Hola, por favor dime Renee, si me dices señora me siento una vieja. – sonrió. Me miró de pies a cabeza, estaba tan nerviosa. Ella era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. – Eres muy guapa.

-Gracias. – puse una mano sobre mi cabeza y sonreí.

-Valla, ¿Tú debes de ser Bella? Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti. – se acercó a mí estirándome la mano para saludarme.

-Hola, señor Cullen.

-Tutéame Bella, dime Carlisle. – sonrió. Lo primero que me di cuenta fue que Edward sacó los ojos de su padre, tan azules como el mar. – Bueno… Edward no mintió al decir que eras muy linda. – me sonrojé.

-Papá… - observé a Edward y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Está bien… bien… lo siento.

-Y díganme… - dijo la Renee, curiosa. - ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? – no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bueno… yo fui quien se acercó y le habló. – creo que Edward estaba tan nervioso como yo pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Ese es mi hijo... – susurró Carlisle.

-¿Ella es tu novia, Edward? – dijo otra voz. Supuse que eran uno de sus hermanos. Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso.

-Bella, él es Jacob. – su voz no fue muy animosa al presentarlo. Llegó el otro hermano para conocerme y se puso al lado de Edward. – Y él es Jasper.

-Hola. – dije nerviosa. Jasper se parecía mucho a Renee físicamente, sacó sus mismos ojos y cabello. Era delgado a pesar que se notaba que hacia algo de ejercicio, pero no tanto como Edward o Jacob. Ellos dos tenían casi el mismo físico, además Jacob al igual que Edward, se parecían a sus dos padres. La diferencia estaba en que Jacob sacó los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, y Edward lo contrario, los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre.

-Asique si eres su novia... – recalcó y sonrió. – Maldición Edward, ¿Cómo es que tú consigues mujeres tan lindas? – quizás Jacob sintió celos de Edward.

-No soy su… - todos me miraron y me callé.

-Solo somos amigos. – intervino Edward.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó Jasper extrañado y confundido.

-Bueno… - suspiró Renee, sin dejar de sonreír. - Me alegra tener otra presencia femenina aquí en la casa ¿vendrás más seguido, Bella?

-Mamá ella es de Port Ángeles. – Respondió Edward, como si jamás volviera a verme.

-Pero si Port Ángeles está a solo una hora de aquí. – agregó Carlisle. Me sentí en aprietos.

-Para mí no hay problema. – sonreí. – Yo encantada vendría aquí de nuevo si me invitan otra vez.

-La invitación está abierta para ti, cuando quieras Bella. – respondió Carlisle.

-¿Te gustó el pueblo? – me pregunto curiosa Renee.

-Bueno, no está nada mal. Lo que conocí me gustó.

-¿Edward no te ha llevado a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? – dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward frunciendo su ceño.

-Me ha llevado a comer, es que también no he estado aquí mucho tiempo, recién llevo dos días, pero me llevó a distintas partes para conocer los alrededores de Forks. Me encantó la vegetación y el olor a limpio en el aire.

-¿Te gusta la naturaleza? – preguntó Renee.

-Es lo que más le fascina. – respondió Edward sonriéndome.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás? – preguntó Jacob.

-Yo creo que hasta mañana.

-¿O sea que no tendré tiempo de conquistarte? – volvió a preguntar y yo me reí, bueno en realidad todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Edward. Carlisle se dio cuenta de la expresión de él y cambió de tema.

-¿Bueno quien tiene hambre?

-Sí, vamos a comer. – dijeron todos.

-¿Bella puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes calentar la salsa y después echarla en ese recipiente? – me dijo de pronto Renee.

-Claro.

-¿Cuéntame de tú familia? – miré a Edward que estaba atrás mío y regresé la mirada hacia Renee.

-Bueno… no puedo decir mucho. – hice sonar mi garganta un poco. – No los veo hace mucho tiempo. – agregué. Renee me abrió los ojos como si yo fuera la peor del mundo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mamá, ya no preguntes, es personal. – interrumpió Edward, pero Renee seguía mirándome para escuchar una respuesta, sin hacer caso a Edward.

-Bueno… mi padre se fue con otra mujer cuando yo tenía siete años y mi madre me abandonó a los dieciséis, desde entonces no los he visto y me las he tenido que arreglar por mi cuenta. – sentí a Edward dar un suspiro.

-Dios mío… pero que crueldad.

-Sí… pero estoy bien… - seguí revolviendo la salsa. - El tiempo cura las heridas y yo he salido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, asique me siento orgullosa de mi y mis logros. – le sonreí.

-Eres una chica muy esforzada, creo que Jacob podría copiarte en eso. – sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias. – tomé la olla donde estaba la salsa y la puse sobre el recipiente que me indicó Renee.

-¡A sentarse! - nos llamó Carlisle. – La carne ya está lista.

Jacob sacó una de las sillas para que me sentara pero Edward puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo alejó del asiento, tomándolo él. Le sonreí a Edward y me senté. Jacob tomó mi plato y me sirvió la comida. En ese momento no supe si reírme o no, pero nadie lo hizo asique preferí callar. El ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso.

-Gracias Jacob. Que atento eres. – vi cuando Jacob miró a Edward sonriéndole de manera desafiante. – Pero no era necesario... – agregué sonriendo.

-Sí… ella pudo haberlo hecho sola... – agregó Edward mirando a Jacob enojado. Carlisle y Renee se miraron a la vez. ¿Quizás que habrán pensado? No supe que decir, me sentí muy incómoda en ese momento. Miré a Edward y se sentó a mi lado, mientras que Jacob se sentó al frente mío. ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba causando que dos hermanos se estuvieran peleando por mi culpa? O tal vez Jacob solo quería fastidiar a Edward un rato. Comencé a comer sin mirar a Jacob, no quería seguir generando problemas entre Edward y él, pero sabía que él me observaba. Miré cualquier cosa menos a Jacob, empecé a sentirme nerviosa. Él tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Era muy incómodo.

-¿Quieres más Bella? – preguntó Renee cuando vio mi plato casi vacío.

-No, gracias. – tomé una servilleta y limpié mis labios. - Quedé satisfecha. Estaba muy rico el almuerzo, me encantó. – sonreí.

-Gracias Bella. Eres muy atenta.

-¿Quién quiere postre? – preguntó Carlisle. Todos aceptamos. Ayudé a Renee a levantar los platos sin que ella me pidiera la ayuda.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Yo levanto los platos. – me dijo Renee.

-No te preocupes… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me invitaron a almorzar. – seguí recogiendo las cosas para dejarlas en el fregadero, pero cuando iba a recoger el plato de Jacob, él me lo pasó sin querer soltarlo.

-Gracias. – jalé el plato de sus manos y me dibujó una sonrisa un poco molestosa y coqueta para mi gusto. Me dirigí cerca de Renee para ayudarla a servir el postre cuando escuché a Carlisle llamando a Jacob para que se acercara a él llevándolo fuera de la casa. El postre ya estaba servido y a pesar de que Carlisle estaba afuera con Jacob oí la conversación perfectamente.

-"No quiero problemas, Jacob. Sabes que no me gusta que ustedes dos siempre se peleen por una chica. Además ella es la novia de tu hermano"

-"Amiga… amiga de mi hermano… que es distinto a ser novia"

-"Es lo mismo. Ella debe ser muy especial para él. Ten un poco de respeto hacia Edward y hacia Bella o por último, ten un poco de respeto por tu madre. Ella quería que esto fuera agradable"

-"¿Se te olvida lo que pasó con mi ex-novia?"

-"Sabes que eso no fue así, Jacob. Sabes perfectamente que Edward no estaba interesado en ella, lo sabes. Tú sabes que ella tuvo una relación contigo para llegar a él. Recuerda que ella estaba obsesionada por Edward."

-"Qué mierda le ven todas las mujeres a ese..."

-"Jacob, te dije que basta... no más peleas. No quiero una venganza por parte tuya por algo que Edward jamás intentó hacer. Ahora vamos a comer y aparenta que no pasó nada, por favor"

Asique todo esto era una pequeña venganza de Jacob hacia Edward. Estaría loca si yo lo eligiera a Jacob y menos si el preparaba una venganza para él. A pesar de que Carlisle había hablado con Jacob, el siguió fastidiando a Edward, pero lo mejor que podía hacer yo era ignorarlo.

La tarde pasó volando y Renee prendió la chimenea a leña para calentar la casa, había bajado mucho la temperatura. Por primera vez después de todo este tiempo comencé a sentir frio.

-¿Cuántos grados están haciendo Carlisle? – le preguntó Renee.

-Cinco grados bajo cero. – respondió viendo el termostato.

Jacob no dejaba de mirarme y ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-¿Desde cuándo que son amigos con Edward? –me sonrió Jacob.

-De hace algún tiempo… - di un suspiro y me levanté para dirigirme a la ventana. Por el reflejo vi que Jacob seguía mirándome y se levantó caminando hacia a mí.

-¿Asique piensas casarte con Edward? – me dijo en voz baja casi susurrándome para que nadie escuchara.

-¿Qué? – fruncí mi ceño. Quedé sorprendida por lo que me dijo y un poco molesta. ¿Sería verdad que estuviera diciendo eso?

-Bueno… eso es lo que Edward anda diciendo. ¿Por qué crees que Renee te aceptó?

-Ellos saben que somos amigos.

-Tú crees que piensan eso, pero no.

-No sé de qué hablas Jacob, pero sé que tramas algo y no caeré en tú jueguito.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en él?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Claro que sí. Por algún motivo todas lo eligen a él como si tuviera un imán para atraer mujeres o algo así. No me sorprendería si te engaña… es capaz de engañar a su propio hermano y ¿piensas que no lo hará contigo? En cambio yo soy fiel y leal… no como él.

-Eres despreciable ¿lo sabes?

-Me lo han dicho… – me mostró su sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve.

-¿Sabes porque me fijé en él?

-Por favor, dímelo. – su voz era fuera de interés.

-Porque no es un idiota como tú y es más maduro. – abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos mirándome fijamente y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro. – Además a ti no te conozco.

-Pero puedes conocerme. – sonrió nuevamente. – Te darías cuenta que soy mejor que él. –no dije nada, solo lo miré y me fui de ahí.

-¿Adónde vas? – me preguntó Edward un poco preocupado por mi reacción.

-A tomar aire. – le dije mirando a Jacob. Traté que no se me notara mi enojo, pero realmente estaba molesta.

-Pero afuera está muy helado, Bella. – Carlisle se sorprendió cuando dije que saldría.

-Estaré bien. – traté de tranquilizarlo dándole una sonrisa. Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa y me senté en las escaleras. El cielo estaba completamente negro y sonaban los relámpagos. Estuve unos minutos sola tratando de controlar un poco mi ira antes de que matara a Jacob con mis uñas, hasta cuando sentí a Edward en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó poniéndome un abrigo para el frio. Lo encontré innecesario, pero para él yo era una simple y frágil humana. Se sentó unos escalones más arriba y me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Gracias. Sí… estoy bien… - mi voz no era muy animosa. - Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por causar problemas con tu hermano.

-Él es quien debe disculparse, no tú. – suspiré.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Es tan imbécil? – sonrió.

-Bueno no quería decirlo de esa forma…

-Hace un par de meses Jacob estaba de novio con una mentirosa. Se llamaba Clara, y Jacob estaba felizmente enamorado de ella o por lo menos se veía así. En ese tiempo yo vivía aquí en la casa y me fui por ese motivo. Clara nunca estuvo enamorada de Jacob, siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y Jacob se enteró de todo.

_**Flash back.**_

_-Hola Edward. ¿Qué haces? _

_-Clara, no te di permiso para entrar a mí habitación._

_-Jacob me dejó sola y quiero algo de compañía. Pensé que quizás tú me la podrías dar._

_-Pues pensaste mal Clara. No quiero problemas con mi hermano por culpa tuya, por favor vete._

_-Ese es el problema… ustedes son hermanos._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-Clara no dijo nunca ni una palabra, nunca le dijo a Jacob lo que sentía por mí, jamás dijo nada. Ese día en que Clara entró a mi habitación, se acercó a mí y me lanzó hacia la cama. Traté de pararme pero se puso encima de mí y me besó. Por un momento me dejé llevar.

-¡¿Besaste a la novia de tu hermano? Por Dios Edward…

-Es difícil para un hombre decir no cuando una mujer se te tira encima… pero pude detenerme y la hice a un lado. Comenzó a gritarme que por qué no la deseaba, si ella era la más codiciada del pueblo por su belleza. Volvió a lanzarse sobre mí tratando de besarme pero no la dejé, en ese momento fue cuando Jacob entró y nos vio. Me sentí mal al haber traicionado a mi propio hermano y no quise hacerlo de nuevo, por eso me había negado a ella, pero Jacob no lo vio de esa forma. Según él yo tuve la culpa de todo, según él, yo conquisté a su novia, cuando jamás fue así y no ha habido caso poder hacer que él entienda eso. Todos en la casa sabían que Clara no estaba enamorada de Jacob. Renee y Charlie se lo hicieron saber pero Jacob es testarudo y no les hizo caso… y ahora está tratando de vengarse. Quiere lograr conquistarte para que yo sienta lo mismo que él sintió.

-Será difícil.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es difícil hacerlo. – sonreí.

-Te noté molesta adentro. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada importante… solo quiso hacer que me enojara contigo, pero él no sabe mentir.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor. Un par de palabras no me harán enojarme.

-¿Entremos?

-Entra tú, yo quiero ir a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca.

-Pero está siendo frio… y además ya cenaremos…

-Está bien. – me ganó.

Entramos y fuimos al living donde estaban todos reunidos. Después de un rato de estar charlando con todos, ayudé a Renee con la cena y estuvimos solas un rato.

-Perdona a Jacob, Bella. Él es un encanto de hombre, pero tampoco me pongo una venda en los ojos.

-No se preocupe… está bien. – sonreí para relajar la tensión en ella. – ¿Él hace eso siempre que Edward trae a una amiga o a una de sus novias aquí a la casa?

-No te mentiré Bella… tú eres la primera chica que Edward trae a la casa. – me sonrojé. – Debe sentir algo muy grande por ti. – dio una pausa. – Aunque solo sean amigos. – sonrió

-No sé qué decir. – retraje mi mirada llevándola hacia abajo y dejé caer ligeramente mis hombros con mis manos a mi costado del cuerpo.

-No tienes que decir nada, pero nosotros ya sabíamos de ti. - abrí mis ojos más de lo normal y abrí un poco mi boca. – No te sorprendas, Bella. Un día Edward vino para hablarme que había visto a una hermosa chica, una que jamás pensaría que existiera y me preguntó qué podía hacer. Lo primero que pensé, fue que sólo se había fijado en tu parte física, pero comenzó a contarme como eras psicológicamente… Edward es muy observador. Me dijo que jamás pensó en conocer a alguien como tú. – me sonrió para atraer mi sonrisa y lo logró. - Me pidió un consejo y le dije que te conociera mejor, pero nunca pensé que te invitaría a Forks o aquí a la casa. Me contó que cuando te llevó por el bosque ayer, jamás olvidaría el rostro que pusiste.

Sonreí.

-Me dijo que al ver mi rostro recordó la primera vez que él visitaba el bosque. – mi mirada se relajó al igual que mi sonrisa.

-A él le encanta verte sonreír.

-¿Eso le dijo?

-No tiene que decirme esas cosas, me doy cuenta sola… al fin y al cabo soy su madre, me doy cuenta de inmediato. – se notaba relajada y feliz por lo que me decía. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo cosas que no quería saber? No supe que más hacer que dar una sonrisa forzada e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-Edward es muy gentil y ha sabido sorprenderme. – miré el suelo y sonreí.

-No me sorprende… se nota que Edward te quiere. – levanté mí mirada y la miré fijamente a sus ojos. – Te notas sorprendida.

-Estoy bien. – le sonreí para intentar relajarme. Tomé los platos y los dejé en la mesa ordenándolos. Quería salir, quería irme de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? Te noto incómoda. – me preguntó Edward estando parado al lado de la silla. No quise mirarlo.

-Estoy bien. – fruncí mi boca. – Ya pronto estará la cena.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No… no es necesario, estoy bien. – sonreí.

Quería salir huyendo de ahí. Durante toda la cena casi no dije nada, estaba concentrada en las palabras de Renee. Mi postura era tensa y no hallaba la hora de poder irme. Llamé un poco la atención por mi comportamiento y me di cuenta de eso cuando Edward me hundió un poco sus dedos en mi pierna.

-¿Estas bien? – me susurró. Moví mi cabeza asintiendo.

-Está muy rica la cena. – sonreí.

-Carlisle es buen cocinero. – mencionó Jasper. – No sé qué hace siendo dentista. – sonrió y llevó un trozo de carne a su boca.

Una vez finalizada la cena estaba casi desesperada por irme y no sabía cómo decirles. Dejé pasar el tiempo para hacer la sobremesa y ayudé a Renee con los platos nuevamente. No dejaba de mover mis pies y mis manos. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido. Tomé mi cartera y me fui al baño para tomar mi sangre. Eso me relajó un poco pero no lo bastante. La sensación de querer salir de ahí me mataba. Regresé al living, miré a Edward haciéndole un pequeño gesto y lo entendió.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos. – dijo despidiéndose. – Tengo que ir a dejar a Bella a su hotel.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? – preguntó Renee.

-Muchas gracias pero no puedo, ya han hecho bastante. – sonreí.

-A mí me parecería genial que te quedes. – mencionó Carlisle. – No habría problema. – intenté dar una excusa.

-Tengo que ir a ordenar mis cosas… mañana a primera hora me voy. Pero les agradezco por la invitación.

-Bella. ¿Por qué no regresas en estos días? No tienes que pagar por el hotel, te puedes hospedar aquí el tiempo que tú quieras. – me sonrió Renee.

-¿Enserio? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. – agregó Carlisle. – Tenemos una habitación para los invitados. Te sentirás como en casa. – Edward se puso al lado mío poniéndome una mano por detrás de mí cintura.

-Eso sería… genial. Me encantaría. – sonreí.

Renee se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo.

-Eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando gustes, Bella.

-Gracias. Son muy amables. – sonreí.

-Vamos, Bella.

-Sí. - Me puse mi chaqueta y me despedí de todos. Intenté caminar lo más rápido hacia el auto para que Edward siguiera mi velocidad.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ficciones viables **_

Estuvimos cerca del auto y Edward me sujetó mi brazo para detenerme.

-¿Qué pasó? – Edward estaba extrañado por mi comportamiento.

-Nada. ¿Me puedes llevar al hotel?

-Primero dime que pasó, ¿por qué decidiste irte mañana?

-Fue una mentira… es que… quería salir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijeron algo que te molestó?

-No, no es eso. – sonreí. - Te envidio Edward... – miré el suelo y tenía mis dos brazos caídos a mis lados. – Tienes una familia que te ama y yo… - di una pausa. – Yo había olvidado eso. Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una familia… - se me quebró la voz. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Por primera vez sentí sus apretados brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Bella… no tienes que sentir envidia.

-No sabes cómo me sentí cuando tu madre volvió a invitarme. – sonreí y me reí. – Como si yo fuera alguien especial… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward me soltó y vio mis ojos.

-Ey… tú eres especial… - me sonrió y secó mis lágrimas. – No llores, Bella. Puedes venir cuando tú quieras, pero tienes que subir al auto o si no te enfermarás.

-Bien.

-Vamos. – frotó sus manos en mis hombros y me dio un beso en la frente.

Me subí a su auto y dio media vuelta para seguir con el camino hacia el hotel. Sonó mi celular, no quise contestar pero volvieron a llamar.

-¿Quién es?

-Renesmee. – contesté, pensé que había pasado algo. – Aló, Renesmee. Estuvimos hablando y después colgué.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no podías hablar ahora?

-Porque estabas tú. – reí.

-Ou… ¿cosa de mujeres?

-Algo así. – sonreí. Ya habíamos llegado al pueblo y fuimos por un camino diferente.

-¿Mira, ves esa casa de ahí?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con esa casa?

-Ahí vivo yo, por si algún día quieres hablar con alguien.

-No es necesario. – sonreí.

Llegamos al hotel. Edward paró el motor del auto y me tomó mis manos.

-Bella… estás helada.

-Soy de manos heladas. – intenté sacarme de encima esa afirmación. Edward frotó mis manos y las llevó a sus labios tirando el aire caliente de su boca.

-¿Tienes mucho frio?

-No. – sonreí. – Estoy bien. – nos miramos un par de segundos sin que ninguno reaccionara. – Bueno, adiós. – me bajé del auto sin hacer nada y entré a mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo, me saqué la chaqueta y fui al baño para asearme.

-Bella… - Edward tocaba a la puerta.

-Edward… Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, claro...

-Uff que frio hace aquí. – se dirigió a la chimenea y la prendió para calentar la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? – me senté en la cama y él también.

-Quería decirte algo… - dio una pausa larga y miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa? – lo miré extrañada.

-Yo… - se levantó, puso ambas manos en su cabeza y se dio vuelta para mirarme. Caminó hacia mí rápido, me tomó mi rostro con una mano y con la otra me tomó de la cintura para darme un beso. Cuando lo hizo abrí mis ojos por la impresión, no me esperé que hiciera eso. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Su beso fue duro pero apasionado. Me encantó que haya dado el primer paso de forma tan segura. – Yo… quería hacer eso. – clavó sus ojos en mí.

-Y yo quería que lo hicieras… - susurré. Sentí por primera vez cientos de mariposas revoloteando mi estómago y mis bellos de los brazos ponerse como gallina. Ambos sonreímos. – Tienes que irte.

-¿Es enserio? – me preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí. – me reí. – Anda vete…

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?

-No. – comencé a reír. – Ya vete.

-Está bien. – llegó a la puerta y besó nuevamente mis labios. – Te veré mañana. – susurró en mi oído y se fue casi corriendo al auto. Di un suspiro y mordí mis labios con una gran sonrisa. Me tiré sobre la cama y le devolví la llamada a Renesmee.

-¿Aló, Bella?

-¡Hola! Ahora si puedo hablar.

-Te noto emocionada, que pasó.

-Nada interesante.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías hablar hace un rato atrás?

-Porque estaba con Edward. – reí.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te acostaste con él!

-¡Que! ¡Claro que no!

-Bella, tengo casi trecientos años, no soy tonta.

-Te digo que no… sólo lo besé un poco. – me sentía sonrojada.

-¡¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿Está contigo ahora?

-No. Lo eché.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque me gusta hacerlo un poco sufrir. – se rió.

-¿Cuándo vendrás?

-No lo sé… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro.

-Puedes elegirme más ropa de mi closet y ponerlas en un bolso grande… solo traje ropa para tres días y mañana es el cuarto… no tengo que ponerme. Yo iré para haya a buscarlo en dos horas más. ¿Puede ser?

-Está bien. Nos vemos. – colgué.

Pasó una hora y media, y yo me estaba preparando para salir para ir a Port Ángeles por busca de mi bolso con más ropa. Alguien llamó a la puerta y fui a ver quién podía ser a esta hora.

-¡Hola!

-¿Renesmee? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bella… tu olor está casi por todos lados, no me fue muy difícil saber dónde te estabas alojando.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Digo… se suponía que yo iría para allá.

-Sí, pero Esme estaba un poco loca donde supo que te quedarías más días.

-¿Y esa que se cree?

-Bella…

-No es mi madre Renesmee, no tiene derecho a saber las cosas que hago.

-Ella te quiere mucho…

-No… ella no quiere que me aleje… que es distinto. – tomé el bolso y lo puse sobre la cama.

-Es muy linda la habitación. Con razón no quieres irte. – me sonrió. Comencé a sacar la ropa del bolso para guardarla. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedaras gastando tu dinero aquí?

-No lo sé… la familia de Edward me invitó a quedarme con ellos un par de días y lo estoy considerando.

-¿Ya te presentó su familia?

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, pero se nota que no quiere dejarte ir. – sonreí.

-Él es muy amable… - dije casi avergonzada.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Ajá.

-Por cierto… no lo sé, quizás te haga preguntas… tú eres mi hermana para él y para todos.

-¿Tú hermana?

-Sí… y nuestros padres nos abandonaron cuando yo tenía siete y tú… no lo sé ¿cinco?

-Está bien…

-Y nuestra madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía dieseis y tú catorce.

-¿Por qué soy la menor?

-Porque yo represento más que tú.

-Tienes toda la historia armada…

-No… eso fue lo que me pasó antes de tener esta vida…

-Ou… lo siento. – miró el suelo.

-No te preocupes. – sonreí.

-Puedo acostarme muero de sueño… - dio un bostezo

-Si… acostémonos, también estoy cansada. – ambas nos acostamos en la misma cama y nos quedamos dormidas. A la mañana siguiente tocaron la puerta y Renesmee abrió la puerta, yo había despertado pero aún estaba cansada. Sentí la voz de Edward.

-Lo siento me equivoqué de habitación…

-¿Buscas a Bella?

-Sí…

-Está durmiendo…

-Lo siento… mmm

-¿Tú eres Edward?

-Sí.

-Yo soy Renesmee

-¿La hermana?

-Así es…

-Son casi parecidas.

-Que observador.

-Iré a comprar café mientras ella se despierta. ¿Quieres uno?

-Está bien. Un capuchino, por favor. – cerró la puerta y a pesar de que había escuchado toda la conversación traté de seguir durmiendo.

-¡Bella! – soltó sobre mi cama. - ¡No me dijiste que era tan guapo!

-¿A no…? – dije un tanto dormida.

-No. ¿Tiene hermanos?

-Sí… pero no vas a matarlos. – comenzó a reírse por lo que dije.

-No pensaba hacerlo. – dio una pausa. - ¡Levántate! Él pronto estará acá. – jaló las sabanas hacia atrás.

-Renesmee… estoy muy cansada.

-¿Has bebido sangre?

-Desde anoche que no bebo ninguna gota… - dije casi sin ninguna emoción.

-Pero ay niña. – se quejó. – Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… por eso estás así. – buscó en su cartera y sacó un frasco de sangre. – Ten… tómalo antes que él llegue. – tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me puso el frasco en la boca. No podía hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, estaba muy débil.

-Se supone que con la sangre ingerida no debería tomar sangre por un mes.

-Eso es con la sangre fresca Bella… tú tomas sangre que están en estos frascos. No es lo mismo.

-Me niego a matar gente… prefiero morir que volver a hacerlo.

-Puedes beber sangre de animales…

-¿Puedo hacer eso?

-Sí. – Edward está aquí, estaba tocando la puerta. Renesmee fue a abrir la puerta y yo me dirigí al baño para lavarme la boca con sangre. Al igual que Renesmee yo estaba con un pijama de seda y con el cabello un poco desordenado pero no me importó que Edward me viera así. Salí del baño y ahí estaba él.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-Buenos… Siento el desorden. – dije dando un bostezo.

-No te preocupes. Toma. – me entregó un café.

-Gracias. – sonreí y lo tomé de inmediato para ver si podía despertar un poco con eso.

-Esperaré afuera para que se arreglen, para salir.

-No… no se preocupen por mí. – agregó Renesmee. – Yo me iré en una hora más.

-¿No te quedarás un rato?

-No.

-Bueno. Ten cuidado en el camino, la carreta debe estar resbalosa.

-Lo tendré. Gracias. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós.

Cuando Edward salió, Renesmee me obligó a ducharme rápido para salir con él y así lo hice. No me lavé el cabello, por lo que ahorré tiempo en el secado. Salí del baño para buscar ropa pero Renesmee ya me la había elegido.

-Renesmee… esta ropa no es apropiada para la nieve.

-¿Por qué? Hay un sol increíble afuera y no corre nada de viento.

-Es una falda corta…

-Pero se combinan con estas botas peludas.

-Son plomas…

-Aceme caso por favor. – me rogó. Di un pequeño suspiro. – Además está de moda. ¡Por favor, por favor!

-Bien… - dio un salto de alegría cuando le permití vestirme a su modo. Además se lo debía por ser tan generosa conmigo. Me puse medias negras y la falda del mismo color, esas botas peludas plomas que parecían hechas por perros, una blusa negra y encima un chaleco plomo largo.

-¡Me encanta! – traté de convencerme de que me veía bien y sonreí para hacerla sentir que también me gustaba.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-A todo esto te traje ropa nueva. – me tomó de la mano y me sentó sobre la cama para maquillarme.

-¿Ropa nueva?

-Si… los días que no estuviste, me tomé la libertad de comprar más ropa para ti.

-Gracias. – sonreí. – Pero no tuviste que hacerlo.

-Me gusta cuando te vistes a mi pinta. – sonrió emocionada. – Listo, Bella. Puedes ir con tu príncipe. – comenzó a reír.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir?

-No… para cuando vuelvas yo ya no estaré aquí. – se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. – Pásalo bien. Ya tienes mi número en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Sí. Adiós.

-Oye… recuerda que tienes que cazar.

-Lo aré esta noche. – sonreí. Tomé mi abrigo y me fui. - Adiós.

Bajé las escaleras y noté que Edward me miró desde la ventana del auto un poco impresionado por mi nuevo estilo de vestimenta. Me subí al auto aun me miraba de esa

-No me mires así… dejé que Renesmee me vistiera… - sonreí un poco avergonzada.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Por favor… siento como si tuviera dos perros entre mis piernas. – comenzó a reírse dándome una sonrisa que jamás había visto.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te vistiera, si no te gusta?

-Se lo debía…

-Oye… estaba pensando, bueno si a ti no te molesta… - puso una mano en su frente. – Que podríamos presentarle tu hermana a Jacob… y hacer los cuatro algo juntos…

Encontré su punto, supe de inmediato que Edward quería que le presentara a Renesmee a Jacob para que él me dejara tranquila y dejara de fastidiarme un poco. No lo vi como una mala opción para Renesmee, Jacob y Edward. Todos nos beneficiaríamos… Renesmee quizás se enamoraría por segunda vez, Edward mejoraría la comunicación con su hermano y a la vez Jacob me dejaría de coquetear para fastidiar a Edward, pero no quería que Renesmee tuviera algún tipo de contacto con esa familia y no por ser egoísta pero si llegaba a pasarle algo a Jacob, Edward me culparía a mí de su muerte. Era una situación difícil.

-No lo sé, Edward. Mi hermana se irá en poco rato, le dije que se quedara pero no quiso y para ella un no es un no.

-Que lastima, lo hubiéramos pasado bien. – sonrió.

-Quizás en otro momento. A todo esto… ¿adónde vamos?

-A almorzar donde los lobos. – rió.

-¿Y eso dónde es?

-En la reserva Quileute. De hecho la palabra Quileute significa lobo, se pronuncia Kwoli. Ellos viven de la tierra y la ven como su amiga. Te darás cuenta que no hay pueblo o ciudades.

-¿Cuantas personas conforman esa tribu?

-Unas trecientas o más. Todos viven lejos de cada uno, pero cuando llega una ceremonia, que no sé cómo se llama, algunos de los Quileutes que tienen la magia en su sangre, se reúnen para bailar con y como los lobos.

-¿Bailar con lobos? - miré un poco sorprendida.

-La leyenda dice que cuando llega es el primer día de invierno, los Quileutes se reúnen en la noche y comienzan a bailar alrededor de una fogata aullando como los lobos y transformándose en esos animales. Son una sociedad secreta, por lo que personas externas a su cultura nunca los han visto. Pero ellos hacen sus danzas y rituales… algunos dicen que es una tontería, pero llevan siglos haciendo ese ritual. Según ellos y la leyenda, su danza representa la iniciación de los nuevos aprendices que tomarán las sociedades secretas una vez que se hayan transformado supuestamente en lobos, para que la sociedad nunca muera y permanezca viva por siempre. Nadie sabe si esa historia es real o ficticia, pero siguen reuniéndose todos los primeros días de invierno sin saber los que ellos hacen.

-Parece una historia de terror en vez de una leyenda. – se me erizaron los bellos de mis brazos. Si yo era un vampiro existía la posibilidad de que esa historia fuera real y si así lo fuera estaría en problemas. Traté de no preocuparme demasiado por esa historia, quizás ya nadie tenía esa "magia" en su sangre. - ¿Sabes cuantos siglos puede tener esa tribu?

-Se habla de miles de años, pero más que eso no lo sé.

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso?

-Soy guía turístico ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, cierto. – se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle. No seguí haciéndole preguntas hasta cuando llegáramos a la Push. Me quedé callada un largo rato y me puso su mano en la mía.

-¿Te asusté?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estás muy callada.

-Ou… no para nada. –

Llegamos al restaurante.

Se acercó un indio de esa tribu que me había nombrado Edward antes de poder sentarnos, un Quileute.

-Edward. – se acercó a él dándole un abrazo. – Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. – el hombre estaba emocionado por ver a Edward.

-Hola Billy. – la voz de Edward se exaltó al verlo. Jamás había visto un Quileute. Su piel era morena, casi roja, muy parecida a las películas que hacen sobre indios. Su cabello era negro y tan largo como el mío, y vestía como un vaquero. – Billy ella es Bella. – lo iba a saludar de buena forma pero me miró un poco extraño y los pocos segundos reaccionó de nuevo saludándome casi de la misma forma que a Edward, pero menos exagerado.

-¿Vienes a almorzar? – se dirigió hacia Edward.

-Sí.

-Bueno siéntense y les traeré un rico salmón bien fresco. – me sentí un poco extraña cuando Billy me miró de esa forma, pero no le di importancia, supuse que todo era imaginación mía por el pequeño cuento que me contó Edward en el camino.

-Que hermosa vista. – le sonreí a Edward un tanto emocionada.

-Ves esa isla de ahí.

-Sí. – era una hermosa isla, de una altura impresionante y gracias al pequeño sol se veían unos árboles enormes en su superficie.

-Bueno en esa isla… - fue interrumpido por Billy.

-¿Le cuentas sobre la isla?

-Sí… ¿quieres contársela tú?

-No, por favor sigue.

-¿Seguro? Tú me la contaste, quizás puedas contarla mejor que yo. – miré a ambos y esperaba que uno de los dos me contara la historia o algo de esa isla que veía por la ventana.

-¿Ya le contaste sobre nuestro folklore Quileute? – Edward asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno me ahorraste un pasó. – sonrió.

-Bueno Bella, esa isla que estás viendo, se llama Isla James o "A-Ka-Lat" que en tu idioma significa "cima de la roca". Durante miles de inviernos, esa isla sirvió como fortaleza para resistir el ataque de otras tribus que se ubicaban a nuestro alrededor, visualizar a las ballenas para dar de caza y además de eso sirvió como cementerio para los jefes de la tribu. Para nuestro pueblo, esa isla nos proporciona una fuente de poder espiritual.

-Vaya.

-¿Crees en esto, Bella? Personas que se trasforman en lobos.

-Es la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero no me cierro a las posibilidades de que haya pasado.

-Es como el mito de los vampiros… - casi me fui de espanto cuando dijo eso. ¿Acaso el sabría lo que yo era? Pero no hizo más que sonreírme, asique pensé que solo lo dijo por curiosidad.

-Es posible… mucha gente cree y creyeron en ellos… es cosa de ver los reportajes en la televisión sobre los vampiros. Muchas personas fueron sepultadas con una estaca en su pecho y boca para que no pudieran liberarse.

-¿Y por qué crees que la gente sigue creyendo en esas historias?

-La razón no la sé… pero es como ese caso en un pueblo de Rumania sobre que un vampiro atacó a su familia cuando este ya estaba muerto y su funeral fue visto por la misma familia en el dos mil cuatro. Causó mucha conmoción, tanto así que incluso salió en las noticias. – traté de tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, por lo que basé mis fundamentos de vampiros sobre hechos que estaban en noticias y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y tú crees en ellos?

-¿Usted cree en el mito de su tribu? – le dije con la voz más suave que pude poner, una voz que hasta Edward se sorprendió de escuchar. No puse expresión alguna, mi única expresión era la de una mujer delicada y sensible, relajada y siempre con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Bueno creo que ambos pensamos en que es posible…

-Es posible. – traté de darle una sonrisa amable sin que pareciera ser forzada. Una mujer llamó a Billy y este se levantó de nuestra mesa dirigiéndose donde aquella mujer. Edward me miró fijamente un poco sorprendido por mi comportamiento un tanto defensora.

-¿Fui un poco insolente?

-No. – me dibujó una sonrisa, aun un poco impresionado por la voz que puse.

-Bueno, aquí tienen su almuerzo. – nos dijo Billy, trayendo los platos con una sonrisa un poco fingida para mi gusto.

Después de almorzar, Edward condujo hasta la playa y al llegar nos sentamos en la arena.

-¿Crees que el tiempo se pueda congelar? – me abrazó desde atrás apoyando su rostro

-Es posible… - estuvimos ahí hasta cuando el sol se perdió en el mar.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reyerta por amor**_

Pasaron días y semanas junto a Edward, por las noches, salía a cazar animales para estar con energía y por el día la familia de Edward me invitaba pasar el día con ellos. Me sentía tan feliz en esa familia y junto a Edward que olvidé de llamar a Renesmee, pero no lo encontré necesario, ella sabía que estaba bien y no me preocupé por las demás, ni por Esme, mi creadora. Rosalie, Alice y Renesmee le tenían un gran cariño y respeto, excepto yo, ella podría haberme convertido en un ser de la oscuridad e inmortal, pero no por eso iba a dejar que me controlara como si fuera su perrito faldero. Un día había recibido una llamada de Renesmee. Me preocupé un poco, ella jamás me llamaba si no era por una urgencia o algo por el estilo.

-Aló, Bella.

-Renesmee, ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes que regresar

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que Esme está furiosa contigo por no aparecerte durante casi un mes.

-Pero Renes… - me interrumpió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre no enamorarte cierto?

-Sí. No lo he hecho.

-Bien. Tienes que regresar en cuanto puedas.

-Viajaré mañana.

-Te esperamos. Adiós.

Me extraño la forma en como me habló Renesmee, ella jamás me había hablado en ese tono tan frio. Ese día me iba a juntar con Edward como todos los días. Iría a su casa para el almuerzo. Traté de olvidarme de la llama de Renesmee para tratar de pasarla bien, sin tener que preocuparme. Me subí en mi auto y manejé hasta su casa.

-Mmm que rico huele.

-Gracias. Pasa. – era la primera vez después que entraba a su casa y es extraño porque pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos durante casi un mes. Quería decirle lo que pasaba, quería decirle que me iría y que quizás nunca más iba a verme, quería decirle la verdad sobre mí. Me saludo con un beso tierno en mis labios. – ¿Lista para comer?

-Claro. – casi no tenía ánimos después de aquella llamada. ¿Por qué Esme estaba tan furiosa? ¿Qué era lo que le causó esa furia?

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada… - tragó su comida.

-No es nada. – sonreí. – Te quedó muy bien la pasta.

-Gracias. – Miré el plato y no hacía más que mover el tenedor. Observé como comía, su esplendor y todos los años que podía vivir con un corazón siempre latente. Observé cada detalle de él y de verdad era hermoso para ser un humano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. - di un suspiro y le sonreí.

-Bella… no tienes que sonreír todo el tiempo para ocultarme que algo te está pasando. – su tono de voz fue triste. – Nunca me dices lo que te pasa, siempre me dices estás bien, pero no te creo, no me lo trago ni un poco. - cuando me dijo esas palabras, no pude sonreír, quedé en shock. Quería llorar, gritar y salir corriendo de ahí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento. No dije nada. Me tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y trató de encontrar mi mirada en mis ojos perdidos. – Bella… respóndeme… - no podía reaccionar. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y Edward comenzó a secármelas con una servilleta de género que estaba en la mesa. Al cruzar mi mirada con la suya incliné mi cabeza y sujeté sus manos, no pude evitar acercarme a él. Instintivamente Edward se acercó a mí mojando mis labios con los suyos. Había cierta calentura entre nosotros dos, después de casi un mes. Me tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su dormitorio, poniéndose sobre de mí. Abrí mis piernas para estar los dos más cómodos, saqué su camisa para sentir y tocar sus pectorales. Se acercó lentamente a mí sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, llegando a mis labios. Sentí su lengua masajeando la mía, sujeté su cabello apretándolo un poco mientras él se dirigía a mi cuello para besarlo. Me estaba excitando. Todo cambió cuando llegué a su cuello instintivamente. En el último segundo antes de morderlo, recapacite de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Me alejé duramente de él. Fue entonces que pensé con mi cabeza y no con mi corazón.

-No… - lo hice a un lado de mí y me senté en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se puso atrás de mí y besó mi hombro. Al sentir eso, me levanté de la cama.

-Yo no debo… - esa voz en mi interior _"no puedes enamorarte" "no puedes" "aléjate" "le aras daño" "vete" "no te enamores Bella" "déjalo" "no puedes enamorarte" _– No puedo… - "aléjate" "no puedes enamorarte" "vete". Cambie mi mirada, mirando hacia la pared. Edward se acercó a mí y me levantó de forma tan tierna la vista con su mano, que no dije nada.

-Ey… no pasa nada. Todo estará bien. Te quiero… – me susurró en mi oído y me dibujó esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de él. Abrí más mis ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Yo… no ciento lo mismo por ti, que lo que tú sientes por mí.

-Que testaruda eres… ¿A que le temes? Bella… yo no voy a dañarte, jamás te aria daño.

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces? -

-Yo temo dañarte a ti. – se me quebró la voz y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso… no me dañarás, Bella…

-No lo entiendes…

-Entonces explícamelo…

-Lo siento Edward… no puedo explicártelo. Lo siento, siento hacerte esto. Me alejé de él dirigiéndome a la puerta de salida.

-¿A que le temes tanto Bella?

-¡A mí! – salí lo más rápido e humanamente posible y corrí hacia el auto dirigiéndome al hotel para irme. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Edward salir de su casa con el torso desnudo, donde le saqué su camisa y lo perdí de vista cuando entró nuevamente a su casa.

Entré corriendo a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Pesé que Edward se había rendido o que se había enojado conmigo por lo que le hice, pero no, escuché que tocaba a la puerta llamándome por mi nombre. Tomé mi ropa y comencé a ponerla en el bolso tirándola. Guardé todas mis pertenencias rápidamente, Edward seguía en la puerta gritando mi nombre, no tuve más opción que salir por la ventana.

Dejé el dinero del hospedaje en recepción y me fui a mi auto. Edward al ver que era yo se sorprendió y fue en mi busca, pero llegó tarde, ya me había ido, pero no se rendía. Él quería una respuesta por lo que se subió al auto y fue a mi encuentro. Una vez que lo perdí salí del pueblo por la ciento once y me fui. Manejé lo más rápido que pude y llegué en cuarenta minutos a Port Ángeles. Dejé de preocuparme por Edward cuando llegué a mi casa con las chicas. Me limpié las lágrimas y entré velozmente para no saludar a nadie, encerrándome en mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas al lado de la puerta y me tiré en la cama. No dejaba de llorar. Tocaron a la puerta, era Renesmee.

-¡Llegaste! – dijo de buen humor pero al verme que estaba tirada en la cama cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mí. - ¿Qué pasó? – me dijo preocupada, se sentó a mi lado y yo la miré. Lo supo de inmediato. – ¡Ay! Bella… te enamoraste…

-¡¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¡¿Por qué me transformaron en esta cosa?

-Cálmate… eres nueva en todo esto. Es lógico que aun reacciones así, pero tienes que entender que eres un vampiro. Tranquila… - comenzó a acariciar mi largo cabello.

-Traté… te juro que traté, pero él… - se me quebró la voz de nuevo. – Él es diferente a todos… es un encanto.

-¿Tuviste sexo?

-¿Qué? No… casi…

-Mm… tranquila, Bella, ya pensaremos en algo. – entró Esme.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Se enamoró... – respondió Renesmee un poco triste por mi estado.

-El amor es un asco cuando todo se termina, pero piensa que todo fue para mejor. – me pareció despreciable la forma en como lo dijo. – A veces es mejor terminar las cosas de raíz… - me sonrió. Observé a Renesmee. ¿A qué se refería a terminar las cosas de raíz? Creí que ya había hecho eso.

-Duerme un poco, Bella. Te sentirás mejor si lo haces. – me dijo Renesmee, aun acariciando mi cabello. Tal vez tenía razón, debía dormir un poco. Ambas salieron y me dejaron sola.

Por más que traté de dormir no pude, las horas pasaron y yo seguía despierta. No pude. Tomé una toalla y ropa limpia para darme una ducha. Abrí las cortinas y había dejado de nevar, el cielo se estaba aclarando y se veían pequeños destellos de luz. Me sentía extraña, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía un nudo en mi estómago y garganta. Lo peor era que mi intuición me indicaba a Edward. Me puse ropa y salí de la habitación.

-¿Esme?

-No está. – me respondió Renesmee. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-No dormí nada. ¿Dónde está Esme?

-No lo sé… salió con Rosalie y Alice. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… algo va a pasar.

-¿A quién? – frunció el ceño.

-No sé… tengo un mal presentimiento con Edward. Renesmee acompáñame.

-Pero Esme me dijo que me quedara acá.

-¿Y por qué crees que te dejó aquí? – se quedó pensativa. - ¿Hace cuánto salieron?

-Hace poco rato.

-¿Te dijeron dónde?

-A un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Van por Edward… - dije casi en shock.

Fui a mi auto a la velocidad de la luz y Renesmee me siguió.

-Bella eso no es lógico.

-Si es lógico. Por algo no te llevaron… por lo menos iré a ver si está bien. – abrí la puerta del auto y miré a Renesmee. - ¿Vas o te quedas? – no dijo nada, solo se subió y conduje lo más rápido posible hacia la carretera.

-Bella, estás paranoica.

-Podré estarlo, pero quiero asegurarme. – el sol iluminaba el camino pero no había rastros de autos en la carretera. Estaba tan apurada en llegar, que aumente la velocidad a más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros. A esa velocidad el auto se me pudo haber dado vuelta por lo resbaloso que estaba la carretera por la nieve pero solo tardé treinta minutos o un poco menos en llegar al pueblo.

-¿Vas a la casa de Edward?

-Sí. – manejé hasta llegar y me bajé del auto tan rápido que se me olvido que tenía que actuar como humana. - ¿Edward? ¡¿Edward? Abre la puerta. – no había nadie. Di una vuelta por la parte trasera y al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba rota. Entré desesperada - ¡Edward! No había señal de él, solo sangre. Salí de la casa y me dirigí al auto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Había un poco de sangre y también había otro olor que no era de Edward. ¿Puedes olfatear el olor de Esme?

-Bella… su olor está en todas partes…

-Guíame.

Comenzó a guiarme calle por calle y llegamos a la carretera, manejé mucho rato, casi llegando a Portland, pero me hizo meterme por una parte donde no había camino, solo tierra y nieve.

-El olor de Esme es más fuerte, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-También estoy captando el olor de Edward…

Llegamos a un campo abierto y ahí estaba Esme con Rosalie y Alice. Frené el auto no muy lejos de ellas y me bajé. Caminé hacia ellas manteniendo una distancia a no más de cinco metros.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Esme?

-Tranquilízate… te dije que había que cortar las cosas de raíz.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Ahí está tu Edward. – Las tres se corrieron para que lo mirara. Estaba amarrado y con la boca amarrada para que no gritara, estaba todo ensangrentado. Tenía rasguños por todas partes. Me miró aterrorizado. Sentí a Renesmee acercarse. – Cuando lo agarré, estaba con ese otro hombre de su misma edad, era casi igual a él, asique agarramos a los dos, porque no sabía cuál de ellos era tú Edward. – ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. - Renesmee… ven acá.

-No Esme… esto es demasiado…

-¿Demasiado? Cariño esto no es nada… ¡que vengas acá!

-Tú fuiste… - Renesmee frunció el ceño. – Tú fuiste quien mató a Ben… - me sorprendí. – Viendo todo esto… fue como revivir aquella vez… solo que en la oscuridad… ¡Fuiste tú no es así! – jamás había visto a Renesme gritar de ese modo

-¿Y después de trecientos años, te vienes a dar cuenta?

-¡Perra! ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-Porque sentías tanto amor por él que era un peligro. - interrumpí.

-Tú sabías que si Renesmee lo transformaba, ella se iría de tú lado… ¡y estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo…! - Rosalie y Alice miraron a Esme. - ¡Suelta a Edward y a Jacob!

-¿Eso es verdad Esme? – le preguntó Alice.

-Sí… ¿y que tiene? Ellos son solo comida. – Alice retrocedió de su lado.

-Renesmee tiene razón… eres una perra.

-No te hagas la inocente, tú también los miras a los humanos como comida ¿o me dirás que nunca has matado? Por favor, hasta asesinaste a tú único amor por no poder controlar tú sed por la sangre y con eso me ahorraste el trabajo de matarlo. – Alice comenzó a retroceder y Esme se dirigió dónde estaban ellos. - Me pregunto… ¿cuál de estos dos será Edward?

-¡No te atrevas! – grité, pero fue tarde, Esme se acercó a Jacob clavando sus asquerosos colmillos en su cuello. - ¡No! ¡Jacob! – corrí hacia ella y la empujé con toda mis fuerzas. – Tranquilo Jacob. Tranquilo... – Rosalie corrió hacia mí atacándome para proteger a Esme y Renesmee se acercó a Jacob para ayudarlo. Esme para tomar venganza se dirigió donde Edward, lo levantó de su cuello y lo sostuvo en alto para primero asfixiarlo y después beber su sangre hasta secarlo por completo. Peleé con Rosalie lo más rápido posible para proteger a Edward. Una vez que me pude librar con de ella por unos breves segundos, aparté a Esme de Edward antes que pudiera morderlo, hiriéndola un poco en su costado y quedando un poco atontada, me lancé sobre Esme para quitarle el anillo o el corazón, pero Rosalie me atacó nuevamente antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Pelee nuevamente con Rosalie, hasta cuando le quité su anillo del dedo. - ¡Renesmee, pónselo a Jacob! – le grité lanzándole el anillo, pero Alice lo agarró, quedándose parada sin hacer nada.

-¡Alice! ¡El anillo! – sentí gritar a Renesmee para que ella reaccionara.

Esme al escuchar los desesperados gritos de Rosalie quemándose por el sol, corrió hacia mí velozmente para atacarme y acabar conmigo. La pelea había comenzado. A simple vista, el ojo humano no podía vernos, pero si Alice y Renesmee. Me desconcentré al escuchar a Jacob gritar y esa pequeña desconcentración le dio a Esme la oportunidad para atacarme clavándome sus uñas tan filosas como cuchillos en la parte lateral de mí estómago, no quise rendirme, traté de dar lo mejor de mí, logré zafarme de las manos de mi creadora, pero estaba perdiendo la pelea, ella tenía más fuerza que yo. En el minuto cuando Esme me iba a matar sacándome mi corazón, Renesmee intervino lanzándose sobre ella para salvarme la vida. Esme al ver a Renesmee peleando en su contra y a favor mío, se asustó y quiso huir, pero no la dejamos. Ambas la acorralamos y peleamos en su contra, pero no nos rendimos, Renesmee quería la venganza de su amado y yo quería salvar a Edward. Unimos fuerzas al estar pelando dos contra uno y Renesmee pudo sacarle el anillo de una vez por todas.

-Esto es por Ben, perra maldita. – Esme comenzó a gritar cuando se estaba quemando, hasta cuando por fin se estaba haciendo cenizas. – ¿Te sientes bien, Bella?

-Sí. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-De nada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-De lo mejor. – me sonrió. – Esperé trecientos años para obtener mi venganza y por fin lo conseguí.

-¡Chicas! – lo había olvidado… Jacob. Me dirigí allá tan rápido que Edward solo vio cuando ya estaba ahí.

-¿Se puede hacer algo para evitar esto? – pregunté.

-No… - me respondió Renesmee. – Lo siento Bella, él se transformará en uno de nosotros. – Edward estaba al lado de Jacob sujetándole la mano.

-¿En uno de ustedes? ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Vampiros. – le respondió Alice. La expresión de Edward en ese momento jamás podría olvidarla.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Tengo mucha sed. - Alice al escuchar eso, fue al a su auto y regresó con un frasco de sangre.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Edward desesperado.

-Alice… no… - le dije. No quería que Jacob se transformara como nosotros.

-Bella, si no bebe sangre Jacob podría morir. – me dijo Renesme. Edward me observó asustado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Denle la sangre… - mencionó Edward. – Alice abrió el frasco y Jacob al oler el olor de la sangre sus pupilas se contrajeron. Edward tomó el frasco y se lo puso en los labios de su hermano. Al sentir el sabor tuvo la misma reacción que yo tuve. Esperamos unos minutos alrededor de Jacob. No obtuvo físicamente un cambio tan notorio por el momento, recuerdo que yo los tuve una vez que me metí al agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté cuando abrió sus ojos.

-De maravilla. – se sentó y miró el dorso y las palmas de sus manos. – Me siento… fuerte.

-Eres fuerte – le corrigió Renesmee. – Jacob al observarla, me miró de inmediato a mí.

-¿Son hermanas? – ambas nos reímos.

-No.

-¿Por qué tengo un anillo de mujer en uno de mis dedos? – se sacó el anillo y comenzó a quemarse. Reaccioné inmediatamente poniéndole el anillo.

-No te lo saques o el sol te quemará y te convertirás en cenizas en pocos segundos. Trataremos de buscarte uno que sea de hombre.

-¿Alice? – preguntó Renesme. Alice nos observó dándonos una sonrisa.

-¿Alice que estás haciendo? – me paré.

-Yo ya terminé aquí…

-¿De qué hablas? – le dijo Renesmee.

-Maté a mi único amor y es hora de estar con él si es que me lo permiten adónde quiera que yo vaya. – sonrió.

-No Alice… no lo hagas… podemos ayudarte. – le dijo Renesmee.

-No pueden. – sonrió. Ya es hora de que parta, he vivido sesenta y dos años… sesenta y tres con este día y sigo igual… es tiempo de que me vaya. Yo no puedo vivir más con esto.

-Alice yo tengo casi trecientos años y he vivido casi tu misma historia, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por favor. No estás pensando con claridad.

-Renesmee… no me lo hagas difícil, lo tengo decidido. Además tú no fuiste quien lo mató. – tomó su anillo y lo arrojó a la nieve. Abrió sus brazos y nos miró mientras el sol la quemaba. – Adiós. – nos dio una gran sonrisa y en ningún momento gritó. El viento se llevó sus cenizas. Renesmee comenzó a llorar y la tomé en mis brazos. También lloré y miré a Edward.

-Vamos Jacob. – le dijo Edward.

-No puedo… no sé cómo sobrevivir y que tengo que hacer…

Al igual que Renesmee me sequé mis lágrimas, ella se quedó hablando con Jacob, mientras que yo me acerqué a Edward para darle algún tipo de explicación, si es que podía hacerlo…

-Asique este era tu gran secreto…

-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque temí a que me tuvieras miedo.

-Ahora entiendo del por qué te alejaste… - me miró desilusionado.

-Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño… nunca quise hacerte daño.

-¿Por lo menos fuiste sincera conmigo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

-Siempre fui sincera… solo que… no te dije lo que realmente era yo… mi verdadera naturaleza.

-No confiaste en mí…

-No se trata de eso. Intenté protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? Ahora mi hermano es como tú. – se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sabes que traté de protegerlo… - me interrumpió de forma abrupta.

-Sabes Bella…

-Perdóname.

-Lo siento… siento repulsión hacia ti… hubiera preferido que murieras.

-No debiste haber dicho eso… - me dolió lo que me dijo. – Por desgracia, tú hermano es como yo… ¿también hubieras preferido su muerte?

-No… solo la tuya. – lo miré sorprendida y casi con odio.

-¿Has matado gente? Dime la verdad.

-¿Para que me preguntas esas cosas?

-Dime.

-cientos y cientos de personas – me acerqué lentamente a él, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos sin desviar la mirada. – Mujeres… niños… ancianas… hombres y bebés. – no sé por qué mentí, pero el hecho es que lo hice solo para ver su mirada aterradora. – Y ahora que tu hermano es como nosotras, él hará lo mismo. – quise lastimarlo, después de lo que él me había dicho.

-No te creo…

-Pues créelo, este es mi mundo… alejado de la realidad, un mundo donde yo ahora estaré muerta para ti. – me acerqué a su rostro para resaltar mi enojo y asustarlo un poco. Al decir esas últimas palabras me alejé de Edward y regresé donde estaban Renesmee y Jacob, dejando a Edward completamente solo.

-Vámonos Renesmee.

-Jacob, tú debes venir con nosotras. – le dijo Renesmee un tanto emocionada, no por su voz, si no que por su reacción.

-P-pero yo…

-Jacob… tú ya no perteneces a este mundo…

-¿Jamás podré ver de nuevo a mi familia?

-Eso dependerá de Edward, si no te tiene asco o te desea la muerte como me la deseó a mí.

-Maldito infeliz.

-¿Jacob? – se acercó Edward. - ¿Te irás con ellas?

-Sí… no quiero que también me desees la muerte… adiós Edward.

-¿Qué les diré a nuestros padres?

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo… adiós.

Despues de aquella batalla para tratar de salvar la vida de Edward y Jacob, todo cambió en la relacion que tenia con Edward. Despues de que él tuvo ese gran desprecio hacia mí, Renesmee y yo nos llevamos a Jacob a vivir con nosotras, para que aprendiera de vampiros tal cual como tuve que aprender yo, la diferencia estaba en que yo no permitiría que Jacob matara personas, y con la muerte de tres integrantes y la llegada de uno nuevo a nuestras vidas, no sabemos que nos esperará de aqui en adelante.


End file.
